Viktuuri: The Ice Prince and the Skating Peasant (Fantasy AU)
by GriffinGirlElizabeth
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki never thought that he would meet the famous Viktor, the Ice Prince of Hasetsu, but he then gets the chance to have the Ice Prince as his own skating teacher. But the unthinkable happens: The two fall in love and the Wizard who cursed Viktor is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So since I don't have any inspiration to write an original idea, I figured that I would upload another fanfic I wrote a long time ago. So anyway, please enjoy what I wrote in my sophomore year of high school, lol. Have fun! **

Chapter One: Fairytales and Failures

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful baby prince that was born from beautiful parents into a beautiful kingdom. This baby had graceful silver hair and blue eyes that made anyone stare at him in wonder of how someone could be so beautiful.

The parents couldn't have been more pleased as to how they were blessed with such a baby as their only child. They wondered what their baby boy would grow to be. Would he be a knight, a gentleman, a cruel man, or something darker?

However, their worries seemed to fade away as the boy grew up to be a rather kind little boy. The prince could see the good in others even when they couldn't see it themselves, saw everyone as his friends, had confidence in himself and in others, and he was kind beyond compare. This made his parents very happy.

But then one day, when the prince turned fifteen, he discovered his own talent: Ice skating. He could dance on the ice without a second thought. His moves and his grace could make anyone stare at him like they were hypnotized. The prince loved ice skating more than anything it seemed!

However, on one fateful day, a wicked and jealous wizard came to the castle of the prince upon his eighteenth birthday. 'How dare you think that this boy could ever be better than I?!' The wizard exclaimed in anger.

And so, out of anger, he cursed the prince to have powerful but dangerous ice magic and killed his parents just to make a point before disappearing. The prince was scared as his new found powers went out of control; How could he control this power?

The prince was eventually taken in by the king and queen's caretaker and his adopted children. But the prince still couldn't control his powers, no matter how hard to tried to control them. However, he never lost sight of his kind attitude.

To this very day, they say that the Ice Prince of Hasetsu Castle still curses the land with his magic, causing the land to have eternal winter for as long as he lives. But the wizard to leave this last message; "Your power will be controlled when someone can see past your mask and discover the true prince inside."

No one knows what this riddle means, but to this day, the land is still cursed with snow and frost forever. And as long as the snow remains, it means the prince is still alive. But no one has heard of the prince since the rulers death."

"HEY YUURI!" The sound of a hyperactive girl called from outside.

Yuuri blinked and put away his book, running towards the window of his room. He opened the window to see his friends Yuuko, Takeshi, and Phichit. "Oh, hey guys! What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you're late for you weekly ice skating lesson with us!" Takeshi replied.

Yuuri's eyes widened, hitting himself in the face. "Oh, was that today! I'm so sorry, you guys! I forgot!"

Phichit only laughed. "It's alright, Yuuri. It's not too late to join. Come on and get ready."

"We'll meet you at the ice pond!" Yuuko squeaked as the three of them ran off to the ice pond.

Yuuri smiled softly before closing his window of his room, adjusting back to the warm temperature. Why did Hasetsu have to be so cold year around? Weather climate or... The famous "Ice Prince?" Whatever it was, the land had been cursed with snow for over nine years.

Yuuri couldn't help but believe in the story of the "Ice Prince." He also couldn't help but feel bad for the prince too; To have your family taken away from you and to be cursed with ice powers on your eighteenth birthday? That was like the worst birthday ever!

As Yuuri put on his coat, gloves, and other necessary things for the outside, he stared down at his skates. He wanted to go skating, the only problem was that he couldn't skate. Most people couldn't whistle or couldn't draw very well, but Yuuri couldn't skate. At all.

He would much rather stay inside and read more fairy tales and other books, but he had to practice and get better. Besides, if the Ice Prince could stay kind after being cursed, than Yuuri could stay strong and try to be better at skating.

He put the large book of fairy tales back on his bookshelf, where it held all sorts of books. From horror to romance or fairy tales, Yuuri had it all. He even considered starting his own library if he wanted to. Then again, not many people read these days.

Ignoring the gut-worrying fear that Yuuri had of embarrassing himself, he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the small he lived in. He made sure to tell his parents where he was going so they wouldn't worry, even though he was a twenty-four year old man.

Running as fast as his feet would allow him to go, Yuuri eventually arrived at the ice pond. There was only a couple people there and his friends, which made him even more worried.

"Ah, Yuuri! There you are!" Phichit called with a smile.

Yuuri walked down the snow-covered hill and smiled, trying to hide his worry. "Hey guys."

"Ready for your weekly skating lesson?" Yuuko asked with a squeal, hugging her friend's arm.

"If by lesson you mean when I get on the ice and fall flat on my face and bottom, then sure." Yuuri said honestly.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that, Yuuri. You may suck now, but just give yourself some time!" Takeshi said as he ruffled Yuuri's raven black hair.

Yuuri pouted and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll try it."

His three friends cheered, which made Yuuri happy. No matter what the weather was like or how cold it was, those four still found a way to be together as friends. He sat down and began to put on his skates, getting onto the ice pond. He only managed to get on the ice by holding Yuuko's hands though.

"Alright, I'm going to let go and you're gonna try to stand on your own, okay?" She asked in a motherly way.

Yuuri nodded his head, his legs shaking as they felt like jelly. Yuuko eventually let go of Yuuri's hand after a few seconds. He closed his eyes in worry of what would happen. But it turns out, he didn't fall on his bottom or anything! He was standing perfectly still. Yuuri looked down at how still he was standing and smiled. "I'm doing it!"

"You're doing it, Yuuri!" Phichit cheered, clapping his hands in pride for his best friend.

Yuuri grinned, feeling proud of himself for once as he took one step forward. However, that only caused him to fall on his bottom. He groaned and sighed. "I should've known!"

The rest of the time the four spent together was training Yuuri to skate. They tried some simple tricks, but even Yuuri couldn't do that. So, after a few moments, Yuuko and Takeshi had decided to show Yuuri some tricks that they did as a pair on the ice.

Yuuri watched for a little while before gilded as best as he could off the ice before putting on his normal shoes. He sat down on the snow ground and sighed. He was envious of how wonderful his friends skated, wishing he could be like that one day. It was his dream to skate, but he would never accomplish that dream of he couldn't even get on the ice without messing up.

"Hey, you alright, Yuuri?" Phichit asked him as he walked towards him, sitting beside his friend.

Yuuri sighed. "Why can't I be like you, Phichit? You're so good at skating and you're proud that you do it! And I'm over here falling on my butt whenever I step on foot on the ice."

"You just need more practice, Yuuri. Don't give up on yourself." The Thailand man said with a hopeful smile.

Yuuri sighed. "Let's face it, I'm as cursed as the Ice Prince of Hasetsu."

His friend couldn't help but laugh. "You still believe that fairy tale? It's just some old wives tale used to scare little kids about wizards!"

"But think about it, Phichit! It was only nine years ago when the year long snow came. And it came in summer! How do you explain that?"

His friend shrugged. "Climate change?"

Yuuri sighed and messed with his own hair. "I believe that the Ice Prince is real."

"How do you know? You don't have any proof yet." Phichit said before grinning, "Do you like him or something?"

Yuuri gasped as his face flushed. He had imagined what the Ice Prince looked like in his head, but had never met him before. "Wh-what?! N-no, Phichit!"

The Thailand man only laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! It's whatever you believe!"

The day ended as everyone went back home to their peasant lives. Yuuri arrived back at his home and went to his room after eating some pork cutlet bowls, which was his favorite food. He collapsed onto his bed and pulled out a book called Hamlet. He read it quietly to himself until he passed out.

His mind wandered to the Ice Prince; Was he real or was he just a story like Cinderella or trolls? Whatever the Ice Prince was, Yuuri still wished that he could meet him and learn how to skate just like him…

**So that was chapter one! I kind of based this idea on Beauty and the Beast, Frozen, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. It's kind of weird coming back and reading all of this honestly, but anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed so make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story! **

Chapter Two: Meeting the Ice Prince

The very next day, Yuuri had decided to go into down to buy some ingredients and other food for his family. He normally helped his family out in any way that he could when he wasn't reading or trying to ice skate.

However, Yuuri was reading one of his favorite books as he wandered around the town. The book was Romeo and Juliet. It was such a sad tale of two young lovers who were willing to die for each other rather than be apart from each other. He hoped that one day he could have a romance like that. True, he didn't want the romance to be only a few days long, but still.

Yuuri eventually finished the chapter of his book and put it away into the basket. He looked over everything again; Carrots, apples, spinach, eggs, some candles, and some extra cloth for making blankets. For harsh winter weather, crops and things still grew. He grinned at himself, proud that he had gotten everything that his family needed.

He then continued to walk, looking around at his small town. It wasn't exactly small, it was rather large for its size and people, but it felt small from how long Yuuri had lived here. It was a very old town with many people and covered in snow.

It didn't use to be covered in snow all year long. Only when it was winter was there snow. But when it wasn't winter, the weather was beyond beautiful. In the fall, children would play in the leaves and Halloween would come. In the spring, the cherry blossoms began to grow as every other flower grew too. But the summer was Yuuri's favorite. A time of staying outside and sitting under a shady tree while reading a book made the young man very happy.

However, there hadn't been any summer, spring, and fall for almost ten years. Only winter, which was a bad thing for farmers. But strangely, it was only in his village and nowhere else. But then again, other villages have been feeling the effects of the strange winter weather that had been going around. Everyone assumed it was climate change, but some people believed it was the Ice Prince. And Yuuri was one of those people.

The raven haired man continued his journey back to his home, pushing up his glasses so he could see the path that he walked on. His mother had always told him to stay on the path when he was walking home no matter what. But something had stopped him.

He noticed small snowflakes on the left side of him and only on the left. He blinked in confusion; Now why would snowflakes only be coming from the left side of him and not everywhere? He decided to get off the path and follow to where the snowflakes were coming from.

Yuuri knew it was a terrible idea to stray from the path. What if something were to happen to him? But he had to know where the strange snowflakes were coming from! He continued to follow the flowing snowflakes until it led him to the ice pond. But what he saw shocked him.

He saw a man, and not just any man. A man with beautiful silver hair and pale skin, wearing a purple and black tight shirt with black pants and some purple ice skates. He danced upon the ice as if that was his home. He was free and beautiful.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he stood here, watching the man skate on the ice pond. He had never seen anyone dance so gracefully before! It was almost like he had done this is entire life. But one thing he saw made him even more surprised.

Snow began to come from the man's hands as he danced as if he was controlling them. And the snowflakes seemed to fall more heavily while he danced. It was like he could control the snow. Was this man... The Ice Prince?

Yuuri gasped at his thought; Silver hair, pale skin, and could control the snow and ice? This could possibly be the Ice Prince of Hasetsu! But what if it wasn't? What if his mind was just playing tricks on him?

The man on the ice pond eventually ended his dance in a beautiful pose, panting as he stood there for a few moments. He then got out of his pose and stopped the snow fall, bowing to an imaginary crowd.

"Wow..." Was all Yuuri could say under his breath.

He then saw the man stood up and looked at him for a second, which cause Yuuri to jump. He had noticed Yuuri's presence! But the man only smiled and called out, "Privet!" He sounded Russian.

Yuuri blinked and waved back to him. "H-hello!"

The Russian man smiled before gliding off of the ice and snapped his fingers as the ice skates went away, now replaced his bare feet. He then ran to Yuuri and smiled. "Sorry about that. I haven't skated in so long, I couldn't help but skate on it!"

Yuuri blushed as he got closer to the male. He then noticed his eyes; They were just like they were described in the story. "I-it's alright.." He said before his question overtook him, "Umm... Are you the... The umm..."

The Russian male blinked before chuckling. "Why yes, I am the Ice Prince of Hasetsu! Viktor Nikifolov, at your service." He introduced, bowing to the other in a gentleman like way.

Yuuri's eyes widened; The Ice Prince was real?! And he was standing right in front of him! This had to be a dream. He didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time, but rather stayed there and stared at the beautiful prince.

The Ice Prince, Viktor, looked up at him in a worried tone. "Oh... Please don't be frightened. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"O-oh! No, no, no! I'm not scared of you, I'm just... Very surprised to know that you're real and not a story. And I'm also surprised that you can skate as well as the story says." Yuuri replied, giving the prince a smile.

Viktor's face turned a little red as he gave a small smile. He then looked at Yuuri before looking at the ice pond. "Can you ice skate too?"

Yuuri's eyes widened at that. Should he tell him the truth about how much of a failure he was on the ice? "U-umm... A-a little bit."

Viktor gave a smile. "Then you wouldn't mind showing me?"

"S-sure..." Yuuri said, pulling out his own ice skates from the basket. He only brought them in case his friends dragged him to skate with them again. He put them on and walked towards the ice, smiling nervously at Viktor.

Viktor sat down on the snow he created and gave a smile. He made sure to watch him closely, which only made Yuuri even more nervous. The raven haired man summoned up what little courage he had and began to skate.

However, Yuuri skated just as terribly as he would skate with his friends. But he kept getting up and skated even worse than before. Until finally, after his late fall, he got off the ice to the prince and gave a nervous smile. "W-well...?"

Viktor shook his head and stood up, still keeping his smile on his face. "Well, I think that you did well for a first timer. But I do think that you need some help with your skating."

Yuuri nodded his head; At least it wasn't the worst thing someone said about his skating. "I know..."

"Which is why I will be teaching you!" Viktor exclaimed happily, snowflakes dancing and swaying all around them. It was obvious that this was a sign that he was happy.

Yuuri's eyes widened; Was this a dream? Was the Ice Prince, who he only thought was a story and just met today, wanted to teach him how to ice skate?

'If this is a dream, nobody better wake me up!" Yuuri thought to himself.

**Happy Christmas Eve Eve! So sorry I couldn't upload sooner, I had a very difficult day yesterday and I was just very tired and I just wanted to have a relaxing day watching BNHA so yeah. Anyway, hope you guys are liking this so far because I'm really glad to show you guys my favorite fanfic I wrote. So make sure to fav, follow and comment and I'll see you all soon! Happy Holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story! **

Chapter Three: A New Friendship

"Wh-what? Y-you're going to teach me to ice skate?" Yuuri asked, trying to see if this was real.

Viktor laughed and gave a smile. "Is that a problem?" He asked as he walked over to Yuuri, the two of them being face to face.

The raven haired male blushed and shook his head. "N-not at all! I-It's just... I'm not very good at skating and I don't have a lot of confidence in myself to try to skate."

The silver haired male put his hand on the other's shoulder. "I believe you can do it. It'll just take a lot of practice." He said before snapping his fingers, "I just realized that I never got your name! You know my name, so it's rude that I don't know yours."

He was right. Yuuri never did give his name. "Oh? Umm... It's Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor gave a smile and bowed, kissing Yuuri's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri blushed hard and tried not to freak out. This was the Ice Prince of Hasetsu, who was going to teach him how to ice skate! And he was kissing his hand! He just hoped that this wasn't a dream or a prank. The two men then stopped once they heard a low growl. "What was that?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, that was just my stomach. I haven't eaten in a few days from how much I've been on the run." Viktor said like him eating wasn't a big deal.

Yuuri felt bad for Viktor. He must've been on the run for a while now. "Well, why don't you come with me back to my home? I can give you something to eat and a place to sleep?"

The Ice Prince rose an eyebrow and Yuuri thought that he saw a slight pink upon his pale cheeks. "You would do that for me?"

Yuuri gave a small giggle. "Well, you are offering me help with something I can't do, so I figured I could help you."

Viktor gave a wide and happy smile. "I would love that."

And so, the two men began to walk down the path that led to Yuuri's home. Yuuri stayed quiet for what seemed like forever, wanting to say something or anything to the Ice Prince that was right next to him. But what to say to someone who you thought was just inside a book?

Viktor looked down at the younger male and chuckled, noticing his shyness. "What? Is there something you want to ask me?"

Yuuri jumped and blushed hard, nodding his head. "I-I want to know.. Where you have been since the wizard cursed you, if you don't mind."

Viktor stayed quiet before he sighed out. "Well, I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to tell someone where I've been, especially a new friend." He said, "If you must know, I've been staying with my family's old friend, Yakov, and his adopted children for the past nine years."

"Oh, well, it's nice to know that you've been in the company of someone who cares for you." Yuuri said, showing that he's read the book about him. "But why did you run away?"

"Because I was tired of being stuck in one place and never being able to explore this beautiful land like I did when I was younger. I missed that." Viktor said honestly, a light sparkle in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded his head as they finally arrived at the medium sized and brown painted house. There was smoke coming from the chimney with the smell of pork cutlet bowls filling the air. "Well, welcome to my home. What do you think?" Yuuri asked with a smile.

Viktor's eyes shined brightly as he looked at the house. "It's so adorable! But, what is that amazing smell?" The prince asked, sniffing the air.

Yuuri smiled at his adorable reaction to smelling the cooking inside. "That's the smell of my family's famous park cutlet bowl."

Viktor blinked. "What's that?"

Yuuri grinned and pulled Viktor into the house. The house was rather larger than the inside than the outside. It was decorated in such an adorable way, which so many antiques and pictures upon the wall. All they could see was the living room and the kitchen where Yuuri's small and adorable mother was cooking.

After a while of explaining what Viktor was doing here and offering Viktor a guest room and some spare clothes, Yuuri finally sighed out after explaining it to his mother and father. "Now will you please let him stay here for a few days or weeks?"

"Well... It is a little weird seeing the prince is not dead and real, but if he's helping you and being good to you than that's all that matters." Yuuri's mother said, caring deeply for her son's happiness.

"And as long as he doesn't freeze the house." Yuuri's father added.

The family eventually set up the table before Yuuri saw Viktor coming out of his guest room with a green robe on. He looked very attractive. "Is the food ready?" He asked politely.

Yuuri's hard blush remained on his face. "Y-yeah. The pink cutlet bowls are ready!" He replied as they sat down at the small table.

Viktor sat down right next to Yuuri before he looked at the bowl, his blue eyes sparkling at the delicious food. "Wow! Amazing!"

Yuuri giggled before handing the prince some chopsticks. "Here. Eat them with these."

Viktor smiled and took the chop sticks. "Thank you, my dear Yuuri." He said before using the chop sticks and took one piece of pork, taking a bite. His eyes widened before exclaiming, "Vkusno! This is delicious! Is this what God eats?"

Yuuri watched as Viktor ate with a shy smile. He was happy that Viktor liked one of his favorite foods. "I'm glad you like it. This is actually my favorite food in the whole world."

Viktor gave a smile and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Well then, it's my favorite food too."

The raven haired male gasped at his kind words and smiled, eating his pork cutlet bowl as well with is family and the Ice Prince. This was a strange feeling, but he figured that it could be happiness.

Eventually, after dinner and Viktor getting to know Yuuri's family better, Yuuri and Viktor were at Viktor's guest room. "I'm sorry it's a bit messy, but there are some clothes and some other things you might need."

Viktor looked around and smiled. "No, it's alright. I like it. Definitely a lot better than the room that I had to be stuck with." He said before seeing a picture of a brown poodle. "Who's this?"

Yuuri's eyes widened at the picture of his old dog. "Oh, that's my old dog before he died. I love him a lot but he got old very quickly."

Viktor looked at the picture before looking at Yuuri. "Oh, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I had a poodle too. He was my best friend in the whole world. But he died along with my parents that night.."

Yuuri nodded his head, looking at the Ice Prince. He hated to see Viktor so upset when he talked about his best. He walked over to Viktor and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Viktor, I just want you to know that it's okay to be upset about your past. You don't always have to smile and pretend it's okay. But I want you to know that I'm here to help you. I'll be happy to be your friend."

Viktor blushed more before giving a gentle smile, placing a soft and friendly kiss upon the other's forehead. "Then friends we shall be."

After Yuuri squeaked into his hands in front of the Prince, which caused Viktor to laugh, Yuuri and Viktor said good night to each other and went off to their rooms. Yuuri laid down upon his bed, sighing out. He couldn't believe that this was truly happening to him. He had become friends with the Ice Prince of Hasetsu and he was going to be teaching him to ice skate better!

But his mind wandered to two things: One was the feeling he had. It was unlike any feeling he had ever had. The forehead kiss was the icing on the cake that made his heart increase. Was it happiness or love? He didn't know.

The second thing was the curse that Viktor was placed on. "Your power will be controlled when someone can see past your mask and discover the true prince inside." Past the mask? What did that mean?

Either way, Yuuri figured that these answers would come to him as Viktor helped him with his skating.

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Still a little worried on reads, mainly because I know the fandom's dead and is probably dead until another season comes or the movie comes…. Which I don't know when the hell that will be! I'm still waiting! But anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment if you want to see more and I'll see you guys soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Four: First Day of Training

"Yuuri~! Yuuri, wake up!" Viktor sang out to Yuuri as he slept quietly and calmly in his comfortable bed.

Yuuri only groaned out and began to wake up. "Ugh... Viktor?" He asked before opening his eyes to see the beautiful silver haired man in his room.

The Ice Prince giggled and nodded his head happily. "Yes, it's me, you silly boy. It's time to get up! It's your first day of training!"

He blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses that he used to see better. "Huh? We're starting today? Right now?" He asked. Yuuri figured that they could wait a while before they began his lesson.

Viktor chuckled softly and petted Yurri's raven black hair as if he was a kitten. "Yes, right now. Go eat some breakfast and meet me at the pond." He said with a smile before leaving, a mist of snow following behind him.

Yuuri shook his head with a blush and a smile on his face before getting up. He dressed into some brown pants, a white puffy shirt, a brown vest, and some brown boots. He couldn't help but glance at the book that contained the story of Viktor.

He still couldn't believe that this prince was real. After many years of thinking he was a fairytale and believing in him, there he was. Teaching him how to ice skate and living with him. He couldn't have been... Happier. His boring life was finally turning upside down thanks to this cursed prince.

He ate breakfast quickly before heading out to the ice pond, where Viktor was practicing with his magic. He waved his hand around and made some snowflakes move around with his hand.

"Hey Viktor!" Yuuri greeted with a smile, watching his magic, "You're very good at your magic!"

Viktor gave a small chuckle. "Thank you, Yuuri. But I'm not great at this power. I still can't get all of this snow in this city to go away and... It normally happens when I'm upset or angry."

Yuuri felt so bad for his new friend. Even though he could somewhat control it now, he still could only do so much. "I'm... So sorry, Viktor."

The silver haired man stood up and stopped the moving snowflakes. "It's alright, Yuuri. It isn't your fault." He said with a smile, which Yuuri didn't know if it was fake or real. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Yuuri blinked but then remembered they came here. "Oh right! Right, right?" He said before beginning to quickly put on his skating shoes.

Viktor snapped his fingers before a pair of white ice skates, all made from ice, appeared on his feet. He took Yuuri's hands tightly as hey began to skate onto the ice.

Yuuri's face turned hot as he squeezed the other's hands tightly. They felt so large and soft in his hands, never wanting to let go as the hands left a comforting feeling on the shy male. He could his heart pound in his ears; The feeling was back.

The two men skated around the ice for a while, hands in hands. They both looked up at each other before looking away, their faces a bit red. Then Viktor cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm going to let go now, Yuuri."

"N-no, I'm afraid!" Yuuri squeaked, getting scared. He was afraid to fall on his bottom again in front of the man he had such strange feelings for.

"Relax, Yuuri. Just... Close your eyes." Viktor instructed as Yuuri did as he was told. "Imagine that you're standing on the snow. Imagine that you're not going to fall on your bottom. Or imagine you're floating on water."

Yuuri imagined that he was floating, feeling as light as a feather in the sky. He felt happy that he was free and no one was judging him. He no longer thought that he was standing on the ice, but flying in the sky.

"And now..."

He felt Viktor's hands let go of his hands and skated away from him. It made him worried at first, but he kept the thought of him floating in the air as best as he could. His breathing was soft as his chest rose up and down.

"Open your eyes, Yuuri." Viktor instructed again.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down at his legs, which were standing perfectly straight. He wasn't slipping or sliding on the ice at all! He was perfectly still! Yuuri began to laugh happily, raising his arms up and down in the air. "I did it! I'm standing on the ice!"

Viktor couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at the adorable peasant before him. "And now that you can stand, let's try to get you gliding a bit."

Yuuri rose an eyebrow at that. "You sure I'm ready for that?"

Viktor gave a smile and skated behind the other male, holding onto his hands again. "I believe in your, Yuuri. I believe you can do it."

The raven haired man blushed out again and nodded his head with a gulp. If Viktor believed in him, that's all he needed. "Just try walking." The prince told him as they began to walk on the ice like they were walking on the snow.

They walked on the ice with Viktor behind him, hands in hands before walking turned to gliding. The two men hardly noticed the snow falling around them as they glided around the ice pond in circles. For a trick, Viktor decided to put his leg up into the air to show Yuuri what he could do.

At the sight of the Ice Prince raising his leg up, Yuuri gasped at how feel he could skate. He looked down at to see Viktor's hand on his waist, probably because he need balance. Before never had Yuuri felt so comfortable around another man, especially a royal.

And so, believing in himself that he could do the same tricks that Viktor could do, Yuuri decided to lift his leg into the air as well. And it managed to stay into the air, which caused Yuuri to gasp and laugh a bit. He looked up at Viktor who had a wide smile on his face. He was proud of Yuuri, even though it was his first day.

Before they knew it, Viktor had stopped the gliding and looked down at Yuuri with sparkles in his eyes. "That was brilliant, Yuuri. That was better than yesterday."

Yuuri gave a shy laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I can tell that with you as my coach, I'll do great! And maybe will be able to do some flips?"

Viktor let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Let's start with beginner steps. Beginners are only as good as their coach allows them to be." He said wisely, "Now, let us begin!"

Yuuri nodded before starting the gliding again. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to do some flips but he figured that if he did, then he would probably hurt him. But he meant what he said when he hoped that he would do well if Viktor stayed as his coach. And maybe... Something more.

**Hey, you guys ever listened to the Spongebob musical? Cause it's really good and it was apparently live on Nickelodeon, and it's super awesome. I honestly haven't watched Spongebob in years but the musical is really fun! Oh right, the story - I hope the romantic tension between Viktor and Yuuri is getting good and make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more! See you all soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Five: Yurio, The Stable Boy

So far a week had passed and Yuuri's feelings began to grow for the Ice Prince. True, he didn't have an idea of what the feeling could be, but he knew that it was very strong. And also Yuuri had finally gotten better at skating on the ice. He couldn't do flips or jumps just yet, but he could do gliding and a few little tricks like that.

One day, Yuuri had finished a twirling part on the ice. Once he was done, he stopped and panted in front of Viktor. He had done the turns about ten times, but wanted to make sure that they were excellent. "How was that, Viktor?" He asked the ice prince.

Viktor applauded his student with a smile. "Honestly, I thought that it was very beautiful. You can take a break now, Yuuri. You look like you may faint." He said and held out the basket of food that Yuuri had brought.

The raven haired male chuckled softly before gliding off of the ice and sitting beside the prince, pulling out some small sandwiches. "Sorry that I wanted to do it over again. I just want to get it right, I want to be good!"

"I understand that." Viktor said kindly, eating one of the sandwiches, "But tell me, how did you know that you wanted to ice skate?"

Yuuri gave a shy smile. "Oh, well... I kinda read about it in a book. There were so many pictures of people ice skating that I thought it looked so much fun! I wanted to see if I could copy it, but I didn't have a lot of confidence in myself to get myself onto the ice or do tricks."

"Well, a book can only do so much for you. You must actually do something in order to learn it." Viktor said wisely, taking a sip of water from a carrier in the basket.

"But, if I may ask, how did you know that you were so good at ice skating though? I mean, from the book it said that you were born with that talent." Yuuri said, remembering the book about the prince.

"Oh well, I wasn't actually born with that talent. No one is born with any type of talent. They must learn how to be good at that talent first before seeing if the can do it well." Viktor said before thinking, "Well, I suppose my mother taught me first. I remember being so shaky that my mother's hands would shake too."

"Your mother? You mean Queen Anastasia?" Yuuri asked, remember the two royals that once ruled; Queen Anastasia and King Vladimir, the most famous and kindest royals Hasetsu ever had.

Viktor nodded. "The one and only. I remember how kind she was and how beautiful she was too. She was the only person in my castle that would make me eat my vegetables!"

The two boys laughed at that. "Well, my mother is pretty important to me too. She's the only person who ever actually believed that I could skate and have confidence." Yuuri explained with a smile.

Viktor sighed out gently and looked down at the snow. "I... I miss my mother, Yuuri."

Yuuri couldn't help but feel bad for the prince. There he was all happy and kind to everyone, even though he lost his family because of an envious wizard. Not thinking about what he was doing, he took Viktor's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure that wherever your mother is, she's watching out for you and smiling down on how far you've come." The peasant said honestly.

Viktor looked down at their hands and gave a kind and happy smile. His face burned and turned a bit red. "How did I get so lucky to meet you, Yuuri?"

"When I saw you dancing on the ice..." Yuuri said honestly, feeling himself lean into Viktor as the Ice Prince did the same. He didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted this to happen. Just a bit closer and...

"VIKTOR!" The two men jumped at the sound of someone screaming Viktor's name. The two men looked around until they found a short blonde hair boy with piercing green eyes, a red and blue coat, long black pants, and black boots.

"Yurio?" Viktor gasped and stood up, running towards the other male and giving him a rift embrace. "You're here! I've missed you!"

The blonde boy, Yurio, growled and shoved Viktor off of him. "Cut the "I missed you" bullshit! Where the hell have you been?! Do you realize how much we have been worried about you?!" He yelled at the ice prince.

However, while he was getting yelled at, Viktor kept a cool head. "Well, no offense, but I got tired of staying in there like a secret, Yurio."

"You were only staying there because you-" Yurio then noticed Yuuri, who stood there in confusion as to what was going on, "Who's this guy?"

"Oh! Yurio, this is my new friend and student, Yuuri Katsuki. I'm going to be teaching him how to ice skate." Viktor introduced, "Yuuri, this is Yuri Prisezki, one of my friends and a stable boy. But I call him Yurio."

Yurio took offense to that. "I'm not going to be a stable boy for long, you know!"

"Calm down, Yurio. Anyway, he's one of the adopted children Yakov has." The Ice Prince explained.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you." Yuuri said with a king smile before holding out his hand to Yurio.

Yurio looked at Yuuri's hand like it was a rat. He then ignored it before looking at Viktor again. "Anyway, you're coming back with me! We're going back to Yakov and you are going-"

"No." Viktor said in an assertive voice, which shocked both Yuuri and Yurio. "I'm sorry, Yurio. But I will not leave until I finished teaching Yuuri everything that I know. I want to help him and..." He leaned down to Yurio's ear and whispered, "I think he might be the one."

Yurio gasped; This little piggy was the one who could break Viktor's spell? He scowled and looked away. "Fine... You can stay here with him."

Yuuri gasped happily. At first he had been afraid that Viktor would be taken away, but now he wouldn't since they had Yurio's blessing. "Oh, thank you so much, I promise that-"

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving! I'll be staying here to keep an eye on Viktor!" Yurio grumbled before picking up a sandwich from the basket and eating it. "This is good."

Viktor and Yuuri both looked at each other before chucking a bit. Yurio was like an angry but cute little puppy dog. Maybe he had a soft side. But the two just hoped that there wouldn't be any more surprises...

**Dang, three chapters upload in one day. Terribly sorry about that, wait I'm not, lol. Oh, I also forgot to tell you all a Merry Christmas Eve and I hope everyone is having a safe and fun time with your family and friends. And I also hope you guys also got all the presents you wanted, and if not, I hope it is at least something you like. So make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I hope to upload all of this before Christmas Day. Bye bye everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Six: Bonding Between Yuris

"Hey peasant!" Yuri knocked hard on Yuuri's door angrily.

Yuuri jumped instantly as he walked to the door, opening it shyly. He didn't know why, but whenever he was around Yurio, he felt like he was facing a large lion and the only weapon he had was a small stick. "Y-yes, Yuiro?"

"Viktor told me that if we should get along, we need to hang out. And I want cookies." Yurio said, pushing his blonde hair back a bit.

Yuuri was a bit confused. "What do you saying, Yurio?"

Yurio growled and barked out, "I'm saying I'm hungry and I don't have money, so buy me cookies!" He then cleared his throat and looked up at him. "Please."

Yuuri was surprised by that. In the past two days that Yurio had been here, he never once said "please" or "thank you" to anybody, no matter what they did for him. He wondered what had changed. "Oh, okay. Sure, just give me a minute."

Yurio sighed and walked off, leaving Yuuri alone and closed the door. He began to change into his coat and other things needed for the weather. It was April now, but it was no way summer, and Yuuri was the one who knew why.

His heartbeat raced at the mere thought of Viktor, his face burning up. What was this wonderful prince done to him that made him feel this way? By now, the two were practically friends now and knew almost everything about each other. However, Yuuri was still a nervous wreck.

And if his shyness wasn't bad enough, Yurio commented on every little thing that Yuuri did wrong on the ice. He even had two nicknames for him: "Piggy" and "Peasant."

On the bright side of things, Yuuri was getting so much better at ice skating that he could practically walk on the ice like he was walking on land. He could even do turns and leaps, but not jumps just yet. And Viktor's powers were still under control, apart from him sometimes making it snow whenever he felt happy and freezing things when he touched something time from time.

Yuuri walked out of his room and walked outside, seeing Yurio and smiled. "Hey. Ready to go?"

Yurio scowled. "I was ready before I even told you. Let's go." The Russian teen said and began to walk, Yuuri following behind him.

"Hey, why didn't you invite Viktor along with us?" The Japanese man asked.

"Viktor said that he wanted to learn how to cook from your mother. Apparently, he wants to try and make pork cutlet bowls for you." Yurio said in a monotone voice.

Yuuri blushed hard at that. Viktor wants to learn how to make pork cutlet bowls... For him? That was actually the most sweetest thing that he had ever heard. But why would Viktor want to do that for him. "Wow..."

"I know, right? Viktor can't cook worth crap." Yurio said with a cruel laugh.

Yuuri got a bit mad at that. "Why are you so mean all the time, Yurio?"

Yurio snapped his head up at the taller male before scowling. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Alright, but you can tell me how you know Viktor." Yuuri said, obvious that Yurio had built up so many barriers and that the only people who could probably break them down would be the people closer to him.

"My adopted father, Yakov. He took Viktor in because he was friends with the old queen and king and decided to teach him the ways of peasant life. But it was hard because Viktor could control his powers. He's gotten better at hiding them, but obviously at not controlling them." Yuri replied, smacking a snow-covered branch.

"Adopted father?" Yuuri asked again as they walked towards the town, which was still busy as it was.

"Yeah. My parents died when I was five because of a bear accident, so I went to live with my grandpa. But then he died when I was ten because of some strange sickness. So I went to live with Yakov when he found me breaking into his chicken coop." The blonde replied, looking at the town.

Yuuri's eyes widened. Both Viktor and Yurio had a tough life while he was upset that he couldn't skate like his friends. He felt selfish. "I'm very sorry about that. But I hope that you do know that putting up walls won't help anything."

Yurio sighed. "What are you babbling about now, peasant?"

"I'm saying that even though putting up walls can protect you, they can also push away people that want to help you. Like me and Viktor." He said and put his hand on Yurio's shoulder.

The Russian teen looked up at the Japanese male in confusion. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. It made him mad, but at the same time made him calm. This peasant reminded me a bit of his mother and how smart she was at nearly everything.

It wasn't long before Yuuri found the dessert shop. "Oh look, there it is." He said and looked down at the teenager, "You still want that cookie?"

"Umm... Sure." Yurio said in a soft voice and walked into the store.

Yuuri was a bit shocked; Did Yurio actually just talk to him like he was a normal person? What exactly happened that made him talk like that? Was it the moment from earlier about the walls?

Eventually, the two young men left the sweet store with a box full of cookies for his family. Yurio chewed on a vanilla cookie with red icing, the icing coating his lips. It was like he hadn't had sweets for a long time. "This is pretty good." Yurio complimented.

Yuuri gave a small smile. "Glad you like it."

"Thank you." Yurio said quietly, finishing up his cookie before fishing out another one.

Yuuri's eyes widened again; Two kind things in the same day?! Was he dreaming? This was a strange day. He smiled at that, happy that Viktor was his couch and friend and that Yurio and him were finally getting along.

But then Yuuri saw that Yurio bumped into somebody, causing them both to look at each other for a moment. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Yurio was cut off by him seeing the other's face. The older male looked mature with pitch black hair and wore a long black scarf.

"Sorry." Was all the male said before walking off, leaving Yurio in a statue like state with a light red color on his cheeks.

"Umm... Yurio, you okay?" Yuuri asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Yurio cleared his throat before taking a rather large bite from the cookie. "I'm fine!" He said and began to walk, the red color still remaining on his cheeks.

Yuuri followed behind before looking at where the man walked off to. Did Yurio find that man attractive? He let out a quiet chuckle. Spending time with Yurio would be like spending time with a child.

**I don't know why but I've always like the relationship between Yuuri and Yuri, it's kind of like a sort of sibling relationship. Like Yuri hates Yuuri, but he also wants him to do his best, kinda like Bakugo with Izuku. Which, by the way, do you guys want me to write a Tododeku story, let me know in the comments. And sure to also fav and follow for more. Bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Seven: Libraries and Snowmen

"Ta-da!" Yuuri exclaimed as he got finished copying Viktor's moves for earlier.

Viktor chuckled and clapped his hand at the other male. "Great job, Yuuri!" He praised, which got Yuuri to light a Christmas tree.

It was a beautiful and bright April morning when Yuuri and Viktor decided to sneak out of the house with a quick breakfast to practice Yuuri's continuing greatness. Viktor couldn't have been prouder of how amazing Yuuri had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"What next? Jumps? Leaps? Toe loops?" Yuuri asked in excitement, wondering what he could learn next from the ice prince.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head. "Actually, no. Let's skip the rest of practice for today and take a break!"

The Japanese man rose an eyebrow; Since when did the Ice Prince of Hasetsu want to take a break from teaching him? There was still so much that Yuuri wanted and needed to learn! "Okay... Why?"

"Well, Yuuri, it has come to my attention that you and I know lots about each other, but not that much. I want to know more about the real Yuuri." He said honestly and took Yuuri's hand, "Take me to your favorite place in all of Hasetsu."

Yuuri's face turned to the color of strawberries. Viktor was holding his hand and wanted to go to his favorite place. The idea of them spending time together in this nice day made him smile. But he had to think for a moment of what his favorite place was in this small village.

Then a lift flickered above his head; Yuuri could take him to the library! It was one of the places that Yuuri loved to go to besides the ice pond. At the moment of excitement, he took the Russian prince's hand and dragged him off the ice and onto the path.

"Woah! I-I guess I'll take that as a yes, huh?" Viktor asked with a laugh at the adorable man before him.

Yuuri only smiled, which was the only answer that Viktor needed. They followed the path on the road that led them to the village, which was actually very quiet and not as busy as it was. But what made Yuuri confused was the temperature in the air. It wasn't as cold as it usually was. In fact, it seemed to get a little warmer.

Yuuri decided to ignore it before they finally arrived at a small blue and yellow building. "Welcome to my favorite place in all of Hasetsu!"

Viktor blinked in confusion before seeing the sign closely. "A library?"

"I know it's kind of lame, but I love books so much. They make me happy and allow me to sucked into an alternate world in order to escape my boring life." Yuuri exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

Viktor couldn't help but smile at his passion. "I enjoy books as well." He said.

Yuuri gasped out and looked at the other male. "Really?"

"You sound surprised." Viktor teased.

"N-no, it's not that! I'm just glad we share something else besides love of ice skating and pork cutlet bowls." Yuuri said honestly as they walked inside the small home.

Inside it smelled of paper, ink, and burning wood. It held some shelves full of books and a fireplace that crackled brightly. "It's very small, I know. But these are all they can afford." Yuuri said as they walked to a self.

"Hmm... Maybe I can fix that." Viktor mumbled as they searched for the book at each of them enjoyed.

"Oh my!" Yuuri exclaimed as he choose a bright yellow book, ""Beauty and the Beast." I love this book!"

"Really? But it's so sappy." Viktor joked, but he enjoyed the book as well.

"But how romantic it is that Beauty was willing to look through the Beast's anger and monstrous form and loved him nevertheless." Yuuri praised happily.

Viktor smiled before choosing the classic story of Sleeping Beauty. "I like this one. I can it's sweet that Sleeping Beauty was awoken by the power of True Love's Kiss." He explained.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor explaining the book. "Well, let's borrow them and head back home. Tea and some sweets sound delicious right now."

And so the two men exited the library with the books and followed the path back home. But Viktor found some small children who were making some snowmen. "Man, children sure are rowdy even when it's still snowy."

"Well, it is still snowy and children usually love to make snowmen." Yuuri said, holding his book close to his chest.

Viktor looked down at Yuuri with a small smile. "I haven't made a snowmen since I was a child. I've sort of forgotten how."

Yuuri could see that the Ice Prince was hiding his dad memories of his old family. "Then, what if I teach you? You've done so much for me!"

Viktor gave a big smile at that, his eyes sparkling at Yuuri's kindness. "Well then, let's get started, Yuuri."

Yuuri flushed again before beginning to make a snowman with Viktor. He showed the prince a few tricks on how to make one and eventually, the two made an adorable and small snowman that was around Yuuri's height. "We did it!" Yuuri cheered out.

"Thank you for showing me, Yuuri. You really are amazing." Viktor praised him, magically making a snowball behind his back.

The butterflies fluttered hard in Yuuri's belly as his face warmed up. His feelings were increasing massively. What was happening? He liked it when he hung around Viktor, but he liked hanging out with everyone! But he was different. "Oh well, once you get some practice at it, you-"

He was cut off when Viktor shoved the snowball into Yuuri's face. Viktor laughed out hard, looking at the other male who had some snow in his hair. "Oh, Yuuri! You should see your face!" He laughed.

Yuuri stood there with a light glare. He leaned down and made a snowball of his own, holding it in his hand. "This means war, Viktor." He warned before throwing the snowball at the prince in the back of his head.

Viktor gasped once he felt the snowball hit his back before grinning, magically making more snowballs and throwing them at Yuuri, in which Yuuri returned the throwing the snowballs by throwing more. The two continued their game until Viktor tackled Yuuri onto the snow, causing them to fall on the fluffy snow under them.

The two laughed as hard as they could, laying beside each other. Yuuri wiped the tears that leaked from his laughing before staring at the handsome prince beside him. He was just so beautiful, amazing, smart, and kind. Different from anybody that Yuuri knew.

That's when Yuuri finally understood what his feelings were telling him: He was in love with Prince Viktor. And he didn't mind.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone is having a safe holiday and gotten all the presents that you all want. I also hope you all are enjoying time with your friends and family and drink responsibly, if you know what I mean, lol. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see you more and I'll see you all soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Eight: Meeting Yuuri's Friends

"Yuuri! Your friends are here!" Yuuri's mother called to the male who was playing a card game with Viktor in the living room.

Yuuri's eyes widened. His friends were here? He hadn't talked to those three in such a long time and now they randomly showed up at his house! What for?!

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Yuuri groaned and hid his face.

It had been three days since Yuuri confessed to himself that he was in love with Viktor, but didn't have the balls to tell anyone and he wished to keep it that way until he was ready. /If/ he was ever ready.

Viktor looked confused at that. "What? What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"It's my friends! They don't know that you're the Ice Prince or that you live with me. In fact, I haven't talked to them for a few days because I've been so nervous." He explained in worry.

"Hey, don't worry. There is no need to worry about anything. They don't need to know that I'm the Ice Prince or that I have ice powers." The silver haired man promised with a hopeful smile.

Yuuri looked up at him worriedly. "You sure? My friends are very and overly friendly and are known to get into other people's businesses."

"I'm sure. Besides, I can control my powers a lot better now!" Viktor said with a smile before it began to snow around the both of them.

"Viktor... You're making it snow right now." Yuuri said with a slight giggle to his voice.

"Huh? O-oh!" He gasped and snapped his fingers, the snow fall ending as he did, "But I'll be fine."

Yuuri rose an eyebrow, seeing the nervousness in Viktor's tone and in his normally beautiful eyes. Oh, how he wanted to stare at those eyes forever. But his friends were here and he had to hide his crush upon the Ice Prince. He got up, giving Viktor a small yet hopeful smile before walking towards the door.

He opened the door to see Phichit, Takeshi, and Yuuko. "YUURI!" They all cheered out, pulling the skinny man into a tight hold.

Yuuri gasped out and laughed, hugging his friends in return. "Hey guys! I've missed all of you so much!"

"Where have you been though?" Yuuko asked.

"We've missed you a lot, Yuuri!" Phichit whined.

"You haven't replaced us as your best friends, have you?" Takeshi demanded with a frown.

Yuuri was flustered by all the questions. It was too much for him to handle! "Umm... I've been busy and I haven't replaced you guys. Although I have made a.. New friend."

The three rose an eyebrow at that before running inside to see the "new friend" that Yuuri had met. Yuuri gasped and followed his friends. "W-wait! You all can't just break into a house like this!" He exclaimed, running into the living room where they found Viktor.

Viktor was sitting by the fire, reading his Sleeping Beauty book as he looked up at them. "Oh! Zdravstvuyte! You all must be Yuuri's friends." He stood up and sat down the book before bowing in front of them. "I'm Viktor, a pleasure to meet you all."

The three friends stood there with their eyes widened. How was it that this gentleman managed to be friends with their shy little Yuuri? "Umm... Nice to meet you, Viktor. I'm Phichit and these are Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori."

"Nice to meet you." The couple both said as they bowed to the silver haired male.

Viktor laughed and shook his hand. "Oh, there's no need to do that. I just wished to do that because it's something that I grew up doing."

Yuuri felt himself relax, pushing up his glasses as he joined the group. His friends didn't freak out when they saw Viktor, probably because they didn't believe the story of "Ice Prince" Viktor.

The four friends all sat down at a table and began to drink some jasmine tea while Yuuri's friends got to know Viktor. "So, Viktor, why are you staying in Yuuri's house?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh well, I don't exactly have a place to live, you see. And this is the best way to get to know Yuuri and teach him how to ice skate." Viktor replied, sipping his tea.

"Oh, so, you're giving Yuri ice skating lessons? How's he doing?" Phichit asked out of curiosity.

"He's actually doing very well. He's such a wonderful student and tries his best at whatever he does." Viktor praised, looking at the blushing raven haired male.

Yuuri's heart was pounding at the praise he was getting from his couch as he sipped his tea. He liked getting all kinds of things from Viktor, especially compliments and praise.

"But how did you meet Yuuri? Let me guess, library?" Yuuko asked with a giggle.

Yuuri laughed at that. "Actually, we met when I saw Viktor ice skating on the ice. He danced as if it were second nature to him. He was.. Very beautiful."

It was Viktor's turn to blush at that. He was not told he was beautiful for a very long time until Yuuri. He liked it a lot; Actually, he loved getting called he was beautiful even though he didn't think of himself as beautiful.

"Oh, Viktor, Yuuri! There is the June Festival that celebrates the summer arriving. And this year, since it's still summer, there's the annual Couple Ice Skating Competition!" Phichit remembered, finishing up his tea.

"Oh really? What do you say, Yuuri? Shall we skate?" Viktor asked, looking at the other and wanting his consent.

Yuuri thought about it; He was doing so much better than he started with and dancing with Viktor was a dream come true for him. He took Viktor's hand confidently and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

That put a bright smile upon Viktor face. "Good. Then tomorrow we'll start."

Eventually the three friends had to go back to their normal lives as they all left. "Bye Yuuri!" Takeshi and Yuuko called to the other male.

"See you guys later!" Yuuri called back before he was Phichit remaining by him. "What is it, Phichit?"

"That guy... He kinda looks like the guy from your story." Phichit commented.

Yuuri began to freak out; He couldn't let anyone know about Viktor! Who knows what the townsfolk would do to the prince who was cursed to bring internal winter to their town? He couldn't tell anyone, not even Phichit. "Wh-what?! Haha! Don't be ridiculous!"

The Thai man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Alright then. But it looks like you got yourself a prince there, Yuuri." He said with a wink before walking off.

Yuuri stared at his friend in confusion; Did he know or was he just saying that to be funny? But he was right, he did have a prince. But did Viktor have him? Did Viktor feel the same way? He surely hoped so.

**So Viktor finally met Yuuri's friends, I kinda got confused on what else to do, so I figured that I have this fun little chapter for the two of them to have. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all soon! Bye bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Nine: Memories and Long-Lost Friends (Otayuri Chapter!)

Meanwhile, while Yuuri was trying to hide Viktor's ice powers from his friends, Yurio was out exploring the town of Hasetsu for his own. He was bored of his routine ever since he came here; Get up, eat, look around at the house, eat again, watch Yuuri and Viktor train, eat again, and then go to sleep.

Yurio was very thankful that Viktor and Yuuri were so kind as to let him live with them in the small house, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of everything. How Yuuri had his parents and his sister, how Viktor had his powers, and more importantly: How much Viktor and Yuuri loved each other, even though he figured they would never admit it to each other.

But then he thought back to the man that he bumped into during his time with Yuuri. He was a rather tall man with silk black hair and a very intimidating face that could make someone scared or entranced. But he decided to ignore that thought. Besides, it was most likely that he would never see that man anyway.

The blonde teen arrived at the park, where the children played as if there wasn't a care in the world. Yurio wished he was a child again; Carefree, happy, and go-lucky no matter what. But that had all changed when his grandfather passed away.

He didn't really know his parents because they died when he was so young, but he loved his grandfather with all his heart. He was wise and kind for his age and had seen so much from the world. His grandfather would even offer deep advice when Yurio was sad or angry at the world or something small.

Another thing he missed from his childhood was the first time he met Viktor. He remembered the snow storm that had come before the barn door opened to reveal a skinny boy with tattered clothing and no shoes. His silver haired shined out brightly as he looked up at his guardian, Yakov, with pleading eyes.

"Prince Viktor?" Yakov asked, having young Mila, Georgi, and Yurio behind him in fright of the new stranger.

Viktor just stood there, shaking in sadness as tears streamed down his clear face before he collapsed on the ground. The children all gasped as Yakov ran to the young prince, picking him up. "Georgi, close the door now!"

"What's wrong with him, Yakov?" Mila asked as she ran after the older man.

"Is he going to die?" Georgi asked after he closed the door to the barn and stopping the cold air from coming in.

"Is he really a prince?" Yurio asked in curiosity.

Yakov sighed and looked at the small children. "Kids, there will be time for questions later. Right now, I have to get him fed and warm. We're going to be having a new guest now." He said before walking up the ladder to put the prince down to sleep.

Looking back on later memories, he supposed that Yurio could have been nicer to Viktor when he came. But he was just so mad at him for coming and being treated special just because he was a prince! He was the reason that they were stuck with this eternal winter.

His memories were cut off when he bumped into someone. How many times are you going to bump into people, he thought to himself. He looked down and saw a bag of sewing needles and thread, leaning down to pick them up. "Sorry, I wasn't-"

"No, it's alright." Said the stranger, which sounded like the voice from a few days ago.

Yurio looked up and saw that it was the guy! He looked strangely... Handsome. He cleared his throat and got rid of those thoughts, handing the bag to other male. "Sorry again." He said before walking off but was grabbed by the wrist by the male.

"You know, it's strange when two people run into each other twice. Almost like fate." The black haired male explained.

Yurio growled and tore his off of the other's grip. "I don't believe in that fate shit!"

"I do. Because I knew that I found one day find you again, Yurio." Said the strange man with a little smile.

Yurio gasped. How did this guy know his name? Was he a stalker? Did he know him from a long time ago? "How do you know me?"

The male gave a little chuckle. "Don't tell me you forgot about us, Yurio. We were so close."

The blonde Russian teen tried to think back on some old memories of when he had friends. All he had was Mila, Georgi, Yakov, his grandpa, and... Otabek. He gasped.

He forgot; When his grandfather was sick, there was a doctor that always took care of his grandfather and came by everyday to make sure he was doing alright. The doctor was a widower so he had to bring his young son, Otabek Altin, along with him. The two children strangely got along very well and Otabek even comforted Yurio whenever he felt like crying. He hadn't seen his childhood friend in a long time, probably because he ran away after the funeral.

"Otabek...?" Yurio asked, hoping that it was really his old friend and not some stranger.

Otabek gave a smile and pulled him into a tight hold. "Hello Yurio. It's good to see you again."

Yurio gasped in absolute surprise at that hug. He had been given hugs by Viktor and Yuuri before, but never like this. His arms felt so strong and he smelled of firewood.. Yurio felt his cheeks turn a dark red, his heart beating like a drum. Was this what Yuuri felt like around Viktor?

Otabek pulled away before looking down at his old friend, laughing a bit. "Wow, I'm surprise. You're still as short as I remember you."

Yurio scowled at that before shoving him. Yep, still the same. "At least I don't like a demon giant!"

The taller male laughed again and shook his head. His laugh was like music. "So, how have you been these past few years?"

"Umm... Fine. I'm living with one of my friends and this one guy that he's teaching to ice skate. But he sucks." Yurio replied with a small shrug, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Sounds like fun though. Better than my life as a seamster." He said, looking down at the basket of needles and thread. "I actually ran out of thread for a little girl's blanket."

Yuiro could see the distressed look on his old friend's face. He bit his lip before getting an idea. He could sew, but not very much. "Do.. D-do you want some help? I can sew too!"

Otabek was surprised before giving a small smile, ruffling the blonde male's head. "Why not? It'll give us more time to get to know each other." He said before beginning to walk off.

Yurio fixed his hair with a scowl before following behind the taller and older male, keeping close to him. He didn't know why but... He wanted to spend time with Otabek again like the way they did when they were children.

Is this what... Love felt like?

**Hey, you guys ever heard of Beetlejuice the Musical? Cause it's super good and if you guys are Tim Burton fans and musical fans, you will totally enjoy this. So not only do I ship Viktor and Yuuri, but I also ship Otabek and Yuri, like most of the fandom does! So anyway, please make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more! Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Ten: Daydreams

"Yuuri! Are you ready to begin?" Viktor asked confidently as the two of them stood on the ice of the ice pond.

Yuuri nodded his head happily and tied his skates together. "As long as I'm training with you, Viktor, that's all that matters." He said and stood up confidently.

It was now only a few more weeks until the festival that Viktor and Yuuri had time to work on their routine. Viktor had stayed up all night planning on what they would do for their dance while also finding ways to teach Yuuri some jumps, spins, and flips in just a short amount of time. "Since when did you become so confident?" He asked.

"Since you came here." Yuuri said with a smile as he glided in a circle around the Ice Prince. He didn't exactly know where he got the confidence to do this, but he knew that Viktor probably helped create it.

Viktor gave a smile and glided behind him, doing a small but perfect leap into the air to show off to the Japanese man.

When he did see the leap, Yuuri pouted. "Show off." He said before sighing out. He glided as fast as he could before he leaped into the air, getting it almost perfect like Viktor's.

"That was pretty good for your first try, Yuuri." The Russian complimented with a light clap.

"What's that mean?" Yuuri pouted, but then gave a slight giggle when he saw that Viktor was surprised. "I'm just joking, Viktor. I know that I need to get better. And that's why you're teaching me."

Viktor smiled again and skated towards him, placing a small kiss on Yuuri's forehead in a teasing manner. "And I'm glad that I am your coach, Yuuri~."

Yuuri blushed out hard and felt his forehead. That kiss was actually... Nice and comforting. But how his heart begged for Viktor to kiss his cheek or even his lips. But he knew that that would probably never happen; Viktor was a prince with a bright smile that made anyone squeal and ice powers.

And Yuuri... He was just a simple peasant boy who enjoyed books and was getting better at skating on the ice.

But the feeling of love would never leave his heart or his mind no matter what. Yuuri knew that he loved Viktor with every fiber of his being, but how could he know that Victor felt the exact same way? And what would Viktor see in him?

"Yuuri~! You just going to stand there or are we going to skate?" Viktor asked, flipping back some of his hair from his face.

Yuuri jumped at Viktor's sweet voice, causing him to almost fall on his butt. "U-umm! Y-yeah, I'm coming!" He called and glided towards Viktor, "So, what's our piece going to be about?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the story of Swan Lake?" The prince asked as if he was a teacher.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Oh, of course. The story of a girl who gets turned into a swan then she falls in love with a human boy. But then the prince falls for the wrong girl and she kills her. I've always found the story to be very sad."

"Well, that's what we're going to do. Expect for falling in love with another girl, the prince will be be accidentally killed in a hunting accident and the swan joins him." The silver haired Royal explained.

"It's because you couldn't find another person to play the Black Swan, huh?" The peasant asked with a slight giggle.

"Pretty much. And also because I think that you could bring the innocent role of the Swan to the table." Viktor said with a light blush.

Yuuri blushed at that, thinking he could probably be innocent enough to be a Swan Prince. But a question remained: Why did Viktor blush? It wasn't because it was hot, it was still cold as it always was. But then why would he be blushing?

The whole rest of the day they practiced on Yuuri jumping, flipping, and other such tricks into the air. To both of their surprises, Yuuri landed them with such ease. However, he only messed up on them because of how his foot was placed. But until finally, as the sunset was being painted with orange, red, and pink colors in the sky, Yuuri had finally landed a perfect quadruple toe loop. He landed it and even managed to do some jazz hands. "How was that, Viktor."

The peasant saw Viktor give a bright and proud smile on his soft and perfect face. "I couldn't have been more happy for you, my student." He complimented.

Yuuri's face turned a bright red and played with his raven black hair. "Th-thank you, Viktor." He said with a slight crack in his voice from how embarrassed he was, "What shall we do now?"

"Well, before we go back home, I want to show you what you shall be doing for our Swan Prince dance." The silver haired Royal said as he skated into the ice.

Yuuri felt excitement in his heart as he glided off the ice, sitting down on the soft snow. He watched closely as Viktor showed him the steps of the dance they would do. But he could've sworn that once or twice that he saw Viktor wink at him, which caused him to freak out with a hard squeal.

But other than the winks, Yuuri only focused on Viktor and his wonderful dancing. He couldn't help but imagine that they were dancing together a few weeks from now, Viktor holding him close and dancing with him on the ice while the two of them didn't care who saw them together. And as the dance began to end, the two men began to lean forward until their lips touched each other and-

"So, what do you think?" Viktor asked as he ended the dancing.

Yuuri jumped again and looked at him. He sort of paid attention and sort of didn't, but he had to pretend like he did. "I think that it was beautiful, Viktor." He said before giving off a little yawn.

Viktor gave a small giggle and helped him up from the snow. "Come on, let's get back to your home." He said before snapping his fingers as the skates went away.

The two men began to walk together as Yuuri looked around at the snow covered trees. To think that Victor made this by accident but couldn't make it go away made him feel bad. He looked up at the Royal and wanted to hug him and apologize that he was cursed into this life, but what could he say when he didn't understand?

Viktor eventually stopped walking, which caused Yuuri to look back at him in confusion. "Viktor, what is it?" He asked as the Royal just stood there until he began to run past Yuuri.

"W-wait, Viktor!" Yuuri yelled as he ran after the Royal. He looked up to see a rather large castle that seemed so far away. It was.. The Lost Hasetsu castle.

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Viktor's castle is back! What does that mean? What will happen next? Will I ever get to make rice krispie treats?! All those will be relieved and more in the next chapter? By the way, I really want rice krispie treats, lol. But make sure to fav, follow, and comment for more! Bye bye for now, griffins! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Eleven: The Lost Hasetsu Castle

"Viktor! Viktor, wait!" Yuuri kept calling out to the ice prince as they continued to run to the misty castle in the distance.

"My home... My home is back!" Viktor exclaimed happily as snow began to fall all around them. Viktor wasn't controlling his emotions as he was letting his hope and happiness get the best of him.

Yuuri panted out hard, not really being the most athletic when it came to running as he wasn't the fastest. He just hoped that the castle wasn't fake and that it was the actual Hasetsu castle where Viktor was raised.

Many people have claimed to see the castle but never had any proof as to where it was because it always disappeared. Yuuri just hoped that Viktor could find someone that still lived there. If there wasn't, he knew that the prince would be crushed.

Eventually after running for a long period of time and running up some steps on a mountain, the two men made it to Viktor's castle. It was a large castle that was painted white, blue, and some parts were red but it was still covered in snow and ice sickles. However, the paint seemed to be coming undone and looked a bit rusty. Viktor's eyes widened as he put his hand upon the wall of the castle. "It's still the same as I remember."

Yuuri panted out hard in exhaustion and looked up at him. "Viktor.. How come we found this place so easily? I mean, everyone has been looking for your castle yet we found it so easily!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been able to control my powers." Viktor said and looked down at the ground, seeing a small bit of grass on the ground that was hidden behind the snow. He then looked back up at the castle. "Let's go inside."

"What?!" Yuuri exclaimed, "Viktor, I understand that this is your old home, but you haven't seen this place is years. Who knows who or what is in there. What if the wizard that cursed you is in there?"

Viktor sighed; He knew that Yuuri was being protective of him, but he wanted to see what had become of his home since he was cursed. "I won't be long. I just want to go inside for just a few moments and then we'll leave. Besides, no one is going to catch us."

"But I-"

"Please Yuuri~?" The silver haired royal begged with his bright blue puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please!"

"Oh... Umm..." Yuuri bit his lip and blushed, knowing that he could not resist Viktor's puppy dog eyes. "... Oh fine!"

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed and hugged the peasant tightly before he looked at the door, seeing that it was tightly locked. "Hmm.. How are we gonna get in though?"

"Well, maybe there's a spare key under one of the bushes or something." Yuuri said before he looked around.

"I got it!" The Russian Royal exclaimed as he put his hands in the lock on the large doors before freezing it in ice. He then backed away before snapping his fingers as the lock broke into a million pieces, the doors opening instantly.

"... Or we could do that." The peasant laughed a bit before the two walked into the abandoned castle. When they arrived inside, it was all dark and broken down as it was covered in cobwebs and dirt. There were many paintings of famous royals with statues and many artifacts. It wasn't long before the two of them arrived in the throne room.

The throne room was rather large with many painted Windows that told ancient stories of the Royals' past along with a large crystal chandelier on the ceiling. There were also three thrones; Two large sliver thrones and one golden one in the middle of the other two. Viktor smiled at the sight of the room, even though it was all dirty and old. "Still so beautiful.."

Yuuri looked around in amazement at the sight of it all. Even though it looked dirty and covered in spiderwebs and even dead mice, it still was a sight to see. "Viktor, this place must've been beautiful. I wish I could've seen this place in its prime."

Viktor walked towards the golden throne and touched the large V that was encrusted into the throne. "I think you would've loved it, Yuuri. So many people dancing until they passed out, sweets beyond compare, delicious wine, and- Oh, it was such a wonderful time, Yuuri!" He exclaimed as he twirled around.

The peasant laughed out gently and looked at the two sliver thrones. "I can imagine. These belonged to your parents, right?"

"Yes. I remembered sitting on my father's throne and pretending I was the king." Viktor said with a light laugh, "I also remember dancing with my mother whenever we had a ball."

"You had a ball? With dancing?" Yuuri asked, loving the idea of going to a ball and dancing with people despite his shyness.

The Royal nodded his head before he closed his eyes, twirling around his fingers as snow began to come into the throne room. Eventually, the snow had made some misty figures that began to dance with each other. Viktor walked into the middle of the room and began to dance by himself as if he was on the ice, dancing with the misty snow figures.

Yuuri smiled and watched him dance, staying by the thrones before he was pulled by one of the figures onto the floor. He gasped out and danced with the snow figures. He was sorta freaked out by the fact that he was dancing with a snowy figure Viktor made until his thoughts were cut off by the two men dancing together, staring deep into each other as their faces turned bright red.

The dancing between Yuuri and Viktor eventually ended when the Ice Prince dipped Yuuri and stared down at him with a smile. The misty snow figures disappeared as they clapped for the two.

Viktor helped Yuuri up from the dip, still looking into his eyes. "Yuuri.." He whispered before he pulled the peasant into a tight hold, laying his face on his shoulder, "Th-thank you for being part of my life."

Yuuri blushed hard before feeling the wet drops of tears on his shoulder. He was surprised to see Viktor crying, having never seen Viktor cry ever. He always thought that Viktor was too perfect to cry, but he supposed he was wrong. "Well, thank you for being part of mine too." He replied and kissed Viktor's forehead.

Viktor couldn't help but feel his heart pound at the kids on his forehead. Just what was wrong with him? He had never experienced these feelings that he had for Yuuri. He began to calm himself down before he fell himself go week, finally falling asleep with small snores.

Yuuri blinked at the sound of small snores and chuckled out gently, managing to pick up the prince on his back. "Such a silly prince." He mumbled and began to walk out of the castle, still feeling bad that Viktor's home had become a dirty place. Maybe when they broke the spell on Viktor they could restore the castle back to his former glory?

But as Yuuri walked out of the castle with the sleeping prince, a large raven watched from one of the frost covered trees. But when the bird saw the growing cherry blossoms in the tree, she squawked with fear before flying away. Viktor's powers were breaking and her master would not be pleased by that.

**So we relive Viktor's slight past of his past and we see a little bit of what Viktor's power can do in calm times. Fun fact, I based this scene based on the "Once Upon a December" scene from the animated movie, "Anatasia." If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend it very much! Anyway, I have a little job for you all; Who is the Wizard? I want to see who gets the idea in the comments, and make sure to fav and follow for more and I may see you all later or tomorrow. For now, a very Merry Christmas to you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Twelve: The Dark King of Magic

The raven flew as fast as his wings would allow her to until he reached his destination of the dark kingdom of Red Magic. This kingdom was once a beautiful place full of magic, fairies, and other such creatures that were pure of heart. Until the king and queen birthed a greedy and envious child that wanted everything.

This child was greedy and envious beyond compare. He wanted everything that everyone had. If someone had a toy, he wanted that same toy. If someone had a dessert with lots of strawberries, he wanted that dessert. But eventually, his greediness turned him dark when he discovered magic.

He learned from the best wizard he could find and learned all the magic he could before killing his teacher. He then used his dark magic to take over his kingdom and made it just the way he wanted it to be, where everyone respected him and loved him.

However, the Dark King heard from three fairies that there was a prince who was born perfect and beautiful. That only made the king jealous and out of anger, he stormed to the castle of the Nikiforov royals. He laid eyes upon the prince, which he was as beautiful as everyone said he was. With his long silver hair and his bright blue eyes; It only made him even more angry.

How dare this child become better than him? Out of pure anger and jealousy, the Dark King killed the prince's parents before cursing the prince with awful powers of ice and snow. "Your power will be gone when someone can see past your mask and discover the true prince inside." He said before leaving the castle with the prince screaming in pain as his powers went out of control.

But that was nine years ago and the dark king, Jean-Jack Leroy, couldn't have been happier with his life. His servants and everyone in his kingdom loved him and respected him and he had everything he could want. However, he had not heard any news from the Ice Prince Viktor. How he longed to hear the news that Viktor killed himself out of sadness with no one to love him, leaving only Jean to be the perfect king of them all.

The day that Viktor and Yuuri were getting closer to each other and left Viktor's old castle, Jean-Jack was eating chocolate covered strawberries as he enjoyed the servants that fanned him. But soon, he spotted his faithful pet come into the room. "Ah, Seung-Gil. Nice to come back." He greeted the raven.

The raven transformed into a man with saggy black hair and cold black eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, my lord, but I have news of the Ice Prince, Viktor."

The Dark King laughed and ate another chocolate strawberry. "Let me guess: He finally killed himself and now I am the most perfect man in all the kingdoms?" He asked without a second thought.

Seung-Gil bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lord. I'm afraid that he found someone who has fallen in love with him and... He's fallen for them too." He said with a shaky voice, "They're in love."

Jean-Jack paused as he swallowed the strawberry before he began to laugh like a madman. He threw the box of chocolate strawberries away, looking at the servants with a dark look. They instantly ran off, leaving the two men alone in the room.

"Sire, I understand you are upset. But you should've expected this." Seung-Gil said as the king paced back and forth in front of his red and gold throne.

"I know, I know! But I didn't expect it to be so soon!" Jean-Jack sighed and held his head as his hair began to burn, red fire crackling brightly.

"Sir, what shall you do now? I mean, you could just leave the prince alone and-" Seung-Gil was cut off by a large fireball being thrown at his head. Lucky, he dodged it with ease, having been used to things being thrown at his head.

"No! I must be the most beautiful and the most perfect man in the world! I can not have Viktor take that spot." Jean-Jack yelled as he sat down on his throne, stomping his foot like a child.

Seung-Gil sighed out and walked towards the king, sitting on his lap. "Then what shall you do, my king?"

The Dark asking looked up at his pet before tapping his chin. "I don't know, but I know that we have to make them afraid of us. I know that I want to kill him myself."

The Raven nodded before he began to kiss his king's neck. He didn't like that he had to be controlled by his power hungry man, but he loved his man with all his heart when he wasn't greedy or evil.

Meanwhile, three fairies were watching from a crystal ball that they had together the Dark King and his pet. The three fairies were Christophe, Guan Hong, and Leo. They were the three fairies that were the protectors of every child that was ever born in the kingdoms. But their main mission now was Viktor and his curse.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Guan Hong exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down." Leo said as he comforted the smallest fairy. "Everything will be alright."

"Besides, have you seen the way the two look at each other?" Christophe asked with a smile before waving his hand over the crystal ball to a where Yuuri was laying Viktor onto his bed. The three of them saw the peasant blush when he looked down at the prince. "See how in love they are."

"But is that love strong enough to defeat King JJ?" Guan Hong asked, still worried.

"We can only hope and wait, Guan." He said honestly.

But Christophe still had hope as he stared down at the couple in the ball. "Love is more powerful than evil, you two. Just wait and see."

**Hello everyone! Yes, yes, I know that I am very much late on uploading more chapters of my fanfic, but it's only because college has been kicking my ass and I've been going through a lot of anxiety problems as well. But I am going to upload all of my fanfic today even if it is likely to kill me (which it won't, but you get the idea.) See you all later. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Thirteen: Viktor's Memories

"Yuuri! You're-" Yuuri's mother was cut off by her son who simply shushed her, still having Viktor asleep on his back. "You're late, young man." She continued in a whisper.

Yuuri laughed a little. "Sorry, mom. Viktor wanted to show me something and our practice took longer than I thought." He sort of lied, which is what he hated doing.

It was bad enough that Yuuri had to lie to his friends that Viktor was the Ice Prince, but it was also bad enough that he couldn't tell anyone about the castle in fear of someone finding it and doing something awful to it.

Yuuri's mother only sighed out. "Alright, alright, I suppose I can let it slide for one night. But you two get to bed." She kindly ordered.

"Don't worry, Viktor's one step ahead of that." He said as he walked them to Viktor's room, laying the sleeping prince down on the bed. He covered the beautiful prince with the covers before staring down at him. He just looked so handsome...

Yuuri felt himself pet Viktor's cheek as he felt himself lean down to the sleeping male. He gulped when he saw their lips were so close together, how he longed to kiss them! He was so close...

But he pulled himself away, gulping shyly. He couldn't kiss Viktor as he was sleeping; It was too lewd! He didn't want Viktor to wake up and judge him. Besides, Yuuri wanted to wait until Viktor was awake and when he told his true feelings. He sighed, hating himself for being so scared to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Viktor. Pleasant dreams." Yuuri whispered and gave Viktor's cheek one last pet before leaving the room to let the prince sleep.

However, Viktor didn't have pleasant dreams. They were more like pleasant memories of his past. The castle had helped him remember all the memories of his past life, when he had a family and wasn't cursed with such awful powers.

His first memory was his tenth birthday. It was when Viktor had his first ball with his parents and everyone in the kingdom from poor to rich showed up to celebrate. Young Viktor sat down in his seat, clapping his hands to the beat of the lively music that played.

"Viktor, what are you doing?" His father said with a laugh.

"I'm dancing in my seat, papa!" He replied and started to jump up and down in his seat.

The queen, Anastasia, saw her adorable son trying to dance as she stood up. "Viktor, would you care to dance with your mother?"

Viktor gasped and looked up at his kind mother, nodding his head as his little hand was placed on her large but smooth hand. "I'd love to, mama!"

The queen laughed softly before she started to dance with her only child, looking at her husband who sat on his throne with pride. "Vladimir, come join us!"

The king looked at his son and wife for a moment before sighing and stood up, walking towards them before joining in their weird dancing. "Alright, alright."

The small royal family began to dance with each other for what seemed like hours, not caring if they looked strange or stupid. But they didn't really care as long as they had fun together and loved each other. That was all that really mattered in their family.

The next memory he had was when Viktor was a teenager, putting on his ice skates. This would be his first day of going out onto the ice and he was excited! His mother sat down beside him, bundling herself with all sorts of coats to keep her warm. "Viktor, are you sure you want to do this? It's alright if you're not ready."

"No, mama, I'm fine. I'm ready, I promise!" Viktor exclaimed before he stood up, walking onto the ice as he stood there for a moment before he moved his foot.

"Viktor, please be careful!" Anastasia called her to her son before seeing him glide on the ice with such ease.

"Mama, this is actually quite fun!" Viktor squealed as he continued to glide on the ice before spinning in the air and doing all sorts of tricks, which made his mother both proud and worried that he would hurt him.

The memory faded before the last memory came. It was Viktor's eighteenth birthday. In which it was a big celebration, bigger than his tenth birthday! His father had decided that only the royals were allowed to be invited. Just as Viktor was about to have his first slice of cake, his father had decided to make an announcement.

"My dear son, Viktor, today is your eighteenth birthday. I couldn't have been more proud to call you my own son and it makes me proud to know that you are a good person through thick and thin. Which makes me very proud to announce that you will become king this time tomorrow." Vladimir cheered, which caused everyone to applaud the young prince.

Viktor's eyes widened before they began to shine with gleam. He was going to become king of Hasetsu! That was his dream, but as long as he could ice skate as much as he wanted to.

"Vladimir, let's not worry him with kingly duties just yet. It's his birthday, let's celebrate!" Anastasia said as she held out a cake cutter, beginning to cut a piece of cake for her son.

Then suddenly, the doors opened widely as if with magic, which caused everyone to stop and looked at a man wearing all red and black with an angry scowl. "How dare you?! How dare you think that this boy could ever be better than I?!" The wizard yelled before grinning.

The rest of the memory was cloudy with blue magic, ice, and the dead bodies of Viktor's parents. The last glimpse of the memory he got was of him sitting beside his parents, shaking hard as the castle was filled with ice and snow.

Viktor jumped awake and panted out hard, the fear of that dark day still haunting him. He shook a little bit before he grabbed his blanket and ran straight towards Yuuri's room, opening the door and laying beside him, not caring if he woke up. He figured Yuuri would help comfort him since he felt so many strange thoughts and feelings about this man.

Yuuri groaned out as he slept and looked over, blushing hard in surprise. "V-Viktor?!" He squeaked out.

"Sorry, Yuuri. Bad dream." Viktor said with a lift sniff, burying his face in the other's back.

Yuuri blushed out hard as his heart increased in beats. He nodded his head before he covered them up with the blankets. "O-okay.." He said softly before he closed his eyes again.

Viktor gave a small smile and sighed out, holding the other male close. How the prince wanted to hold him close and never let him go..

Was this... What love felt like?

**If you all seriously didn't get Anastasia vibes, I don't know what to tell you guys. I honestly just randomly thought of Au idea a long time ago but everyone seems to really enjoy it! And I'm doing this all while watching a game play of Detroit: Become Human - Which I'm thinking of making a fanfic about, especially with Connor X an OC, lol. Maybe, I don't know. Anyway, I will see you all later! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Fourteen: Last Day of Practice

Weeks had passed and it was the last day before the two had to perform for the summer festival. Yuuri and Viktor had finally perfected their pair skating routine multiple times while making sure that they took breaks and ate, as orders from Viktor and Yuuri's mother.

On the last day, Yuuri and Viktor had decided to bring along Yurio to watch. Viktor thought it would be good practice for Yurio to practice being nice to people, but so far, the Russian teen was only giving them mean critiques.

The duet between the two men had ended with the death of the Swan Prince, Yuuri, dying in the Prince's arms, Viktor, as they both laid on the ice pond. After a few seconds of panting, the two men looked at the blonde teen. "So, Yurio, what do you think?"

The teen shrugged. "It was fine, I guess."

Yuuri sighed. "We can't do fine! What did you really think?" He asked, wanting to be perfect. This was his chance to prove to everyone and Viktor that he could do something right."

Yurio sighed and stood up from the snow covered ground. "Well, for starters, you two have no emotion in the beginning before your characters met. You two are supposed to be lost souls, right? Be lost, not bored. And at the end, peasant, you don't have any shock to you being stabbed and killed. Pretend like you're actually being stabbed and Viktor is the last face you'll ever see."

Viktor nodded. "Thank you, Yurio."

Yuuri nodded as well, making sure to remember the critiques in his head. "Alright. Thank you very much, Yurio. You've been a big help."

Yurio gave a small blush but scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway, can I go now? I have to meet Otabek at the park."

Viktor chuckled. "Yeah, go ahead."

The blonde Russian gladly ran off to meet his friend, leaving Yuuri to be a bit worried. Yurio was like a little brother to him and he feared something bad would happen to him if he got hurt. He was still a boy after all. "Do you think Yurio will be alright with that Otabek boy?"

Viktor blinked and looked down at the peasant boy. He put his head on Yuuri's head and ruffled his hair gently. "He'll be fine, Yuuri. He's a tough boy, after all. And if Otabek hurts him, I'm pretty Yurio will give him what for."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little, nodding his head. "I suppose you have a point." He then heard the sound of Viktor's stomach growling, "Some hungry?"

Viktor blushed and nodded his head. "Y-yeah, a little bit."

The black haired peasant giggled before running to the picnic basket, getting out some food for the two of them. "You're lucky I brought food."

The Ice Prince raised an eyebrow before letting out a little chuckle, sitting beside Yuuri who brought out a small triangle sandwich. "Yuuri, what would I do without you?"

"I should actually be asking you that question." Yuuri replied.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a confused look. "What do you mean, Yuuri?"

"I mean that you've made my life so much better. I did have a good life, but I feel like you've made it better for me and the others around you. You're a very kind and selfless person, Viktor, and I'm lucky to have met you." The peasant said with a happy smile, biting into an apple.

Viktor couldn't help but blush out a bit, his heart beat increasing fast. He couldn't believe that Yuuri would say such things about him, especially since it was only about a couple months ago since the two didn't even know each other's names.

The two ate more and talked while the sun dropped and the moon came into the sky, shining down upon the frozen pond. Viktor sighed out. "It's been a long time since I went swimming anywhere."

"Same for me too. I remember swimming until the sun was going down. My sister and I would pretend we were mermaids in the water at times." The peasant said with a laugh.

Viktor laughed as well. "I'm sure you were adorable as a child, Yuuri." He said, unknowing that it was snowing over top of them.

Yuuri blinked and felt a snowflake fall on his cheek. "Umm... Viktor, you're making it snow."

The prince blinked before looking up at the snow, gasping in fear before closing his hands as the snow stopped. "S-sorry. It just happens."

"Viktor, it's fine. I've come to love the snow that you make." The raven haired man said, putting his hand on top of the silver haired man, which made both of them blush.

"But I don't. This power of mine... It's a curse, Yuuri! It's a burden on me and everyone else. I wish- I wish-" Viktor began to hyperventilate.

"Viktor, Viktor, calm down." Yuuri spoke kindly, wrapping an arm around Viktor to pull him into a hold. "Your powers are beautiful, you just need to control them. And I know that it is hard to control them, but you'll find a way to get rid of this eternal snow. I believe in you. And I believe that one day, you will be able to either control them or be cured from them."

"But what if they don't go away?" Viktor asked, looking at the other male worriedly.

"Then that's alright. Because I think you and your powers are beautiful, Viktor." Yuuri said with sparkles in his eyes.

The Prince's eyes sparkled with love before he placed a kiss upon Yuuri's hand, smiling up at him and looking into his eyes. "You're also beautiful too, Yuuri."

The peasant blushed out hard before letting himself smile back. He then stood up, pulling Viktor to his feet. "Let's go home, Viktor. You have a big day tomorrow."

The prince nodded his head before the two began to walk back to Yuuri's home, not realizing that they were still holding each other's hands. They also were unaware of the growing cherry blossoms that grew rapidly from one of the trees they passed.

**A small chapter, I know, but I wanted to just give the couple a little chance to relax for a chapter before I bring in JJ for the big battle and the conflict for the story, lol. Anyway, I hope that you guys are continuing to like these new chapters, even though I've been away for so long. And if you guys could give me some favs, follows, or comments before I upload everything, that would be a big help. Thank you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Story of the Swan Prince

"Viktor, it's time to get up." Yuuri whispered to the sleeping Ice Prince, shaking him gently.

Viktor let out a little groan as he opened his eyes, seeing Yuuri in his beautiful blue costume that his sister had made for him. She also managed to make a purple costume just for Viktor since Yuuri begged for it. "Yuuri.. You're up early." The prince said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Yuuri laughed out a little, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know. I got up early because I couldn't sleep too well. Nerves and all."

Viktor looked at his friend and held his hand tightly, eyes looking into eyes. "Yuuri, even if we don't win, I want you to know that I am very proud of how far you've come. You've come from falling on your bum and doing flips that I learned when I was twelve. I'm so proud of how far you've come." He spoke in a loving tone.

Yuuri's face became red like a cherry as he squeezed Viktor's hand. "Th-thank you, Viktor. And I want you to know that it has been a gift just to know you and a blessing for you to be my friend."

It was the Prince's turn to blush out, giving a big smile. He didn't notice that he and Yuuri were leaning into each other's faces. "Yuuri, there's something I must tell you..."

"Me too, Viktor..." Yuuri whispered as he closed his eyes, the two male's lips an inch away from touching. They were so close, only a few more centimeters away...

"Yuuri! Viktor! Get ready, you two! It's almost time for the festival!" Yuuri's father called through the door as he knocked on it hard, causing the two men to accidentally bump each other's heads hard.

"C-coming, dad!" Yuuri called as he rubbed his forehead.

Viktor laughed a little, rubbing the spot a bit. "I suppose we can tell each other later, huh?"

Yuuri put on a fake smile and nodded his head. "O-Okay. Let's get breakfast then." He said as they both walked out of the room to eat.

Yuuri cursed the world quietly. He needed to tell Viktor his feelings right away or he would never get another chance again. What if Viktor found someone else to break his curse and fall in love with him? What if he found someone that was better than him? Yuuri decided to ignore those feelings and continue to eat with Viktor, getting ready for the festival.

Eventually after breakfast, Viktor got in his costume and looked just as beautiful as he always did. He did a playful little spin before looking at Yuuri. "Now I can match your beauty, Yuuri." He complimented.

Yurri squealed out at that before he took Viktor's hand. "Come on, let's get going!" He said before calling bye to his parents and his sister.

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Yuuri was nervous, but he wasn't. Even if the two didn't win, he knew that they would still have fun no matter what happened.

When the two finally arrived at the festival, it was surrounded with all kinds of stands filled with food, games, paintings, and other interesting things. The two looked around at the booths and stands since they had time before skating. Yuuri spotted a jewelry booth and looked down at the rings, seeing a ring with a bright blue diamond in the middle. That ring would look good on Viktor.

"Yuuri!" The two heard Phichit's voice call him. Yuuri turned around to see his friend with Yuuko and Takeshi.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"Hi!" Viktor exclaimed with a wave.

"Takeshi and I are doing the skating competition and Phichit came for the food." Yuuko said with a grin.

"I also came to support you two!" The Thai skater said with a laugh before looking at the two men, seeing their costumes. "Are you two also competing?"

"Yes we are! I think we signed up to be the last ones to perform." Viktor exclaimed happily.

Yuuko smiled happily, patting both their shoulders. "Well, I believe you two will be great."

"Yeah, but just try beating us!" Takeshi yelled with a laugh before the group heard a bell being rung loudly, "Oh. I guess it must be time."

"Good luck, boys!" Yuuko cheered as she ran off with the other boys.

"I'll be cheering for you the loudest, you crazy kids!" Phichit called after, disappearing with the couple.

Yuuri and Viktor laughed at Yuuri's friends before the peasant sighed. "I can't wait to finally tell them you're the prince."

Viktor sighed. "Me too. I don't like lying to people about who I am." He cleared his throat to prevent his thoughts from getting too dark. "Shall we go then, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a grin, gladly taking his hand. "Let's go, your highness."

At the ice pond, everyone had gathered around to watch the pair skating competition. Everyone seemed to be skating, even little kids. Right now, Yuuko and Takeshi were finishing up their routine called, "Mine and Yours."

Viktor and Yuuri couldn't stop holding each other's hands for the longest time. They found comfort in being close and touching each other, no matter what form. But they knew that they could do this.

As Yuuri's friends ended their performance and staked off the ice, the two men skated onto the ice and got into their poses. "And for the last dancers of the day, Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor... Nikiforov?" The announcer gasped out at the name.

Everyone seemed to start whispering; The lost prince was back? And he was with a peasant boy? What does this all mean? Yuuri began to get scared; What if the townspeople started to get violent?

"Go, Yuuri and Viktor!" Phichit cheered without a second thought, a smile gracing his voice.

"Come on, you stupid heads!" The two men both heard Yurio scream, standing in the middle of the stands with his now boyfriend, Otabek, who gave them a thumbs up.

The two looked at each other before Viktor gave a smile. "Don't worry, Yuuri. Just dance with me." He whispered with a wink.

Yuuri gasped with another blush before he grinned back. "Right."

The two gladly skated to the song that played for them, dancing the story to the audience. Everyone was shocked at how the lost prince and a peasant boy could dance as one person and tell a story with so much emotion. It was incredible!

However, Yuuri didn't pay much attention to the ground; The only person he paid attention to was Viktor and how loving he looked at him. It made his heart leap into the clouds as the two danced the story of the Swan Prince.

Eventually, the music changed to where Yuuri was "killed" in the story, falling into Viktor's arms as he laid them down on the ice, eventually "killing" himself as well. The dance was finished as the two men listened for any sign of noise.

Finally, after a second, the audience cheered loudly for the two men which shocked them a little. They didn't expect applause or support, especially after the stories of Viktor.

"Well, I do believe that we have the winners of this event!" The announcer gladly cheered, "The winners of this skating tournament is-"

"ME." Yelled a dark voice as the Dark King, Jean Jack, appeared in front of the audience and the skaters. On his shoulder was Seung-Gil in his raven form, looking serious. "Hello, my faithful followers."

"Viktor... Is that...?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor who looked scared but also angry.

"Yes, Yuuri." The Ice Prince replied, glaring at the king as his normally soft eyes were surrounded in anger and a slight bit of fear. "This is the man that cursed me."

**HAHA, cliffhanger! Sorry not sorry! Also, yes, I did base the dance around the story of Swan Lake, mainly the idea of the old animated movie, the Swan Princess. I was gonna base the idea off of a bit of the Black Swan movie, which started Natalie Portman, but I thought that that would be a little too dark. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and let me hear how you think this story will end! Bye for now, guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Sixteen: Viktor's Choice

"Prince Viktor, how lovely to see you again." King JJ greeted with a heinous look in his eyes as he glared at the Ice Prince.

"I would say the same for you, but I don't really feel like it." Viktor snapped, guarding Yuuri with his body as JJ and his pet circled around the two men.

"Wait... This is the wizard that cursed you?" Yuuri asked in a quiet tone. Even though he was scared, he was still very angry about what this wizard did to the man that he loved. Ruining his life just because he was afraid to no longer be beautiful. It made him want to do terrible things to this wizard.

"Yes, Yuuri." Viktor whispered back, holding onto Yuuri's hand tightly as if it was the only thing that would calm him down. "What do you want, JJ?"

"That's /King/ JJ to you, princey." The King snapped before calming himself down, making a little fire snake in his hand. "It has come to my attention that you haven't wanted to destroy yourself even though I cursed you and killed your family. It seems that you've found someone to carry on for. You /care/ about someone and they make you stronger."

Yuuri's eyes widened; Viktor found someone that made him stronger and made him want to keep living? Who would that person be? Wherever it was, he hoped to god it was him.

"And you know that I can't have that. If you are still in the way, I can't be the fairest one of them all." The King growled before throwing the large fire snake at them.

Yuuri let out a large scream and covered himself with his arms, expecting to be burned by the fire. But after a few seconds, nothing happened, which made the peasant look up. His eyes widened as he saw Viktor in front of him, a large ice wall protecting them from the flames.

"V-Viktor..." Yuuri squeaked out, his heart pounding again.

"Yuuri, go hide. Hide until this monster runs away." Was all Viktor said, not looking at the other. His tone was so different, however; It was darker and had a dangerous tone in his voice.

"B-but, Viktor, I-" Yuuri was cut off, wanting to say that he wanted to stay and help the silver haired man fight off this evil wizard.

"Yuuri, I can handle this! Just hide!" Viktor yelled before looking down at Yuuri with a slight fear in his eyes. "For me...?"

Yuuri's eyes widened at the fear, though it was obvious of what Viktor was afraid of. He was scared that Yuuri would get hurt by this dark King or even worse. The peasant nodded his head and stood up, running out of the scene and into the forest. But he stopped himself. Viktor told him to hide, but he didn't say where. So, Yuuri hid behind one of the large trees in the forest to watch the scene.

He watched as Viktor and JJ fought each other with the different elements they controlled. With so many tricks and throwing their different powers at each other, they were both equally matched with each other. JJ with his fire and Viktor with his ice, it was obvious that the two had learned too much in their spare time of being alone. But it wasn't long before Viktor finally knocked JJ down to the ground, blasting ice wind onto him.

JJ growled and stood up, a red glare in his eyes as he grabbed Seung-Gil's arm tightly. "Enjoy your final moments with your peasant boy! Because you won't have many left!" He yelled before disappearing into red mist with his pet.

Yuuri watched as Viktor stood there onto the ice pond before he heard him scream out, large ice spikes coming from the pond out of his anger. After many seconds of Viktor screaming, Yuuri watched as the prince wobbled back and forth, eventually falling onto the ice.

"Viktor!" Yuuri called out in fear, running towards the other male, making sure to avoid the ice spikes on the pond before leaning down to the silver haired prince, his costume all ripped and torn. He put his fingers on the other's neck, relaxing when he felt his heartbeat. He picked up Viktor, walking off the pond and looking down at him with a sad look. It was a pity, more like sadness.

"I'm so sorry that all this had happened to you, Viktor. I truly am. You deserve so much better than this..." Yuuri whispered as he walked them back home.

"Oh gosh! Yuuri, what happened?!" His mother cried out, running towards her son and his crush in his arms.

"I'll explain everything soon! We just need to get him to bed." Yuuri said in such calmness, as if the thought of Viktor being alright made him calm. True, Viktor did have cuts and some burns upon his skin, but at least he was alright and his heart was beating.

Yuuri's mother and Yuuri changed Viktor into some pajamas and covered his cuts and burns with some bandages and some lotion for them. Yuuri eventually explained to his mother what happened at the festival when they left the room for Viktor to rest.

"So, the wizard that cursed Viktor wanted to attack him? Why?" Yuuri's mother asked.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to be the fairest in the land and that means getting rid of Viktor. It scares me to know what else that King will do to him and me." Her son said with his voice shaking.

"Yuuri, I'm scared of what will happen to you and Viktor. What do you plan on doing now that you know that that man will come after you and Viktor?" She questioned in a worrisome tone.

Yuuri sighed out softly. "I don't know, mom. But all I know is that I'll gladly protect Viktor with my life. Even if I have to die for it."

Yuuri's mother gasped out in surprise. To think that her own son would die for a cursed royal made her feel scared. "Yuuri-"

"No, mom, I want to do this! I care so much about Viktor! I love him so much that I would gladly die for him in an instant! And I know that it's stupid and reckless of me, but I don't care." He said stubbornly, looking into the dark room where Viktor slept. "I love him..."

As soon as Yuuri left the hallway with his mother running behind him, Viktor was wide awake as he heard every word. Yuuri felt the same way about him? He loved him?

But even though he was very happy that Yuuri felt the same way that he did, the thought of Yuuri dying because of him made him scared even worse than he was today.

Then a dark thought came to his head; What if JJ killed Yuuri? The thought invaded Viktor's head like a parasite. He didn't want Yuuri to die just because of him. He knew there was only one way to prevent Yuuri's death at the hands of King JJ.

Viktor changed his clothes into a white puffy shirt and blue pants before grabbing some food. Thankfully everyone was asleep as he grabbed the food. One last stop before he left the home was Yuuri's room, who slept like a baby.

Viktor leaned down and petted Yuuri's hair gently. "Yuuri... Words cannot describe how much I love you and want you in my life. You're the only true person that has ever been important in my life. Thanks to you, you've become a better skater, Yurio's become a better person, and I've learned how to love again." He said as a tear slid down his cheek, "And I'm so sorry to do this for you, but I'm doing this to protect you. Just always remember that I love you, Yuuri."

And with those final words, Viktor placed a soft and loving kiss upon Yuuri's lips. Sparks began to fly in Viktor's stomach, but how he wished the kiss would be different. He pulled away after a moment. "Goodbye, Yuuri." He whispered with a crack in his voice.

He stood up, grabbed his things and began to leave the home of Yuuri and his family. Tears streamed down the Prince's face as a snow blizzard followed behind him out of anger and sadness. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice.

Soon enough, Yuuri awoke from his bed to see the note that Viktor left. He opened the note, reading it close before his eyes widened, beginning to sob out. "Viktor..." He whispered.

**If you all could just imagine Viktor singing "Evermore" from the live action Beauty and the Beast" that would be appreciated, like really appreciated. Be warned that I only have a few more chapters of this fanfic and then I might upload my Undertale CherryBerry fanfic or maybe upload a story as I work on it - A Tododeku Phantom of the Opera Au, a Detroit Become Human Connor X Female! OC fanfic, or a Sansa Stark x Male! OC fanfic - You guys can decide for me if you want. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Seventeen: "I'll Find Him... I'll Always Find Him."

"What the hell do you mean Viktor's gone?!" Yurio yelled in shock and anger, staring at the note that Viktor left for Yuuri.

"Viktor's gone..." Yuuri repeated in a cracky voice, holding the note in his hand.

"He means that Viktor has left the village." Otabek explained to his friend.

After Yuuri found the note from Viktor and after sobbing for a long time that his dear friend had disappeared without a word, the peasant had woken up his parents, his sister, Yurio, and his friend.

"But why would Viktor just leave so suddenly like that?" Yuuri's mother asked, upset that her son was so distraught about his first love leaving.

"What does the note say again?" Otabek asked, looking down at the note that Viktor had left for them.

Yuuri cleared his throat and picked up the note, reading it aloud; "Dear Yuuri, Yuuri's family, and Yurio, I am very sorry that I have to do this to you and everyone that I have met these past months, but I have to leave. I have to defeat King JJ in order to break this curse upon me and free Hasetsu from my powers. I'm sure to do this to all of you, especially you, Yuuri. I just want you to know that you are and have always been a very special person to me. You're kind, amazing, beautiful, and deserve so much in this world. And Yurio, don't be afraid to be nice to people no matter who they are. From, Viktor."

"Oh, Yuuri, I'm so sorry." Yuuri's father apologized, rubbing his back.

"I just... Can't believe he would go off and not tell me!" Yuuri said, tears streaming down his face. He was so heartbroken that Viktor would leave Yuuri and everyone behind. How could he be so careless?

Yuuri's parents decided to have a town meeting to find the Prince. And so, they went into town to go find Viktor since it was obvious that they knew who Viktor was after the festival. Yuuri decided to stay behind with Yurio and Otabek in case Viktor decided to come back.

Yuuri, still upset that his first true love left him, laid against the window seat in his room, staring down at the book that contained the "myth" of Viktor. To think that people kept Yuuri that he was simply an old wives tale.

"Oh Viktor... I miss you." Yuuri whispered as a tear fell down his cheek and onto the book.

"Hey peasant." Yurio said into the doorway as he looked at the peasant boy, "Why are you crying?"

Yuuri sniffed out and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, Yurio. I just miss Viktor so much. And... I never even got the chance to say I love him."

Yurio growled at the other Yuuri being upset, sighing out. "Look, peasant, Viktor did leave because he hated you or some shit excuse like that. He left to go fight that wizard that cursed him." He said, "And believe me when I say that he loved you more than he loved himself."

Yuuri's eyes widened at that, looking up at the Russian teenager. "R-really?"

"Of course! He even told me himself. "Oh Yurio, Yuuri is so great and amazing and I just love him so much that I want him to be my lover!" Honestly it made me sick." He said with a gag.

Yuuri blushed out hard and gave a little smile. "Viktor loves me... But then why did he leave?"

"Isn't it obvious? He left so you wouldn't have to get hurt. Reckless and stupid, but it's anything to protect you." Yurio explained honestly, "But there's nothing we can do now so we might as well-"

"No, there is something we can do." Yuuri said stubbornly, closing the book before grabbing a large bag. "I don't care if Viktor doesn't want me to go and I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm going after Viktor."

Yuuri was very happy that Viktor felt the same way about him and was excited that the two were in love with each other, but he couldn't stand the thought of Viktor going and getting himself killed in fear of Yuuri getting hurt. And so, the raven haired skater made a stupid decision. "I'm going after Viktor."

"What?! Yuuri, you're being stupid! You don't have any powers and you don't know where you're going." Yurio argued, getting pissed that Yuuri would do such a reckless thing.

"I'll find someone who can help me." Yuuri replied, packing lots of books, food, and other supplies that he would need for the trip to the Red Kingdom, which was about a two day walking trip.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!" Yuri growled before he was pulled into a hug by the skater, his eyes widening with surprise.

"I need you two to stay here with Otabek and my parents. If they decided to go on a search for Viktor and me, go get my friends and make sure that you stay strong." Yuuri told him in a motherly like voice.

Yurio didn't want to say anything, but hugged the other back. He didn't want anyone else he loved to be hurt because of this stupid curse. But he kept quiet and let Yuuri go, staying behind as he watched the peasant leave into the snow storm. "Don't worry, Yurio. I'll find him. I'll always find him."

And so, Yuuri walked into the snow storm into the direction where Viktor walked. He saw some footprints in the snow, but barely because of how much snow was almost covering it. But Yuuri didn't give up as he continued to walk on, shielding his eyes from the snow. He wanted to turn back, but he knew that he couldn't! He wanted to help Viktor!

"Why yes, I am the Ice Prince of Hasetsu! Viktor Nikifolov, at your service."

"A pleasure to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki."

"That was brilliant, Yuuri. That was better than yesterday."

"Yuuri, even if we don't win, I want you to know that I am very proud of how far you've come. You've come from falling on your bum and doing flips that I learned when I was twelve. I'm so proud of how far you've come."

Viktor's words from the many weeks they spent together ran through his head, making Yuuri only want to find the prince more. How he longed to have Viktor back in his arms, hugging him and maybe to feel his lips against his own lips. His face burned bright as he continued, the snow blinded his sight.

"Viktor!" He couldn't help but call out, wishing he had his first love with him. But he knew that he wouldn't just show up if he called his name. He had to find him before he was killed by King JJ. After all, the only way to break the curse was true love, right?

He then heard the sound of birds chirping, looking around to see three birds; One pink and red, another red and brown, and the last one brown and black. They chirped at Yuuri, as if telling them to follow them as they flew off.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and ran off behind them. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to follow them. As if they could help him find Viktor.

**Another short chapter, I know, but I guess that I just really enjoyed making short little chapters for everyone to easily read. I never realized until now, lol. But also, fun fact: The quote from the chapter title is from "Once Upon a Time." If you guys are a fan of fairy tales and really complicated plot threads and Disney characters, then I suggest that you guys watch that show, which is on Netflix. Sorry to nag on, lol! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Eighteen: Yuuri and the Three Fairies

Yuuri continued to follow the three birds for a long time. He didn't know where they were going, why they were helping him, or if they would be good or not, but he felt as if he should follow them. Maybe they would lead him to Viktor? He just hoped that they wouldn't lead him to King JJ.

Eventually, the three birds led Yuuri to a campsite. It contained four tents, a roaring campfire, and many sorts of supplies like food, clothing, and blankets. His eyes widened at everything; Did the birds make all of this or did they just find it here?

The tallest bird of the three sat down on one of the logs, pointing to the food as if to say that Yuuri could have some. The peasant smiled. "Thank you."

Yuuri then instantly went towards the food and began to eat, for it had been too long since the man had eaten anything. Perhaps he should've had a bigger meal before he left his home, he thought to himself.

Once Yuuri was done eating, he took a large gulp of some warm tea, which made him relaxed. He looked at the birds, who were just staring at him. "Umm... Thank you, by the way. I was so hungry and tired that I thought I wouldn't find shelter anywhere." He explained with a smile.

The three little birds only chipped, as if to say 'You're welcome.' One of the little birds looked at his bag and tapped on it, as if to ask why he was wandering around. Surprisingly, Yuuri understood what he was asking.

"Oh, I'm walking through this blizzard because I'm trying to find my lover. Well, he's not really my lover, but I love him with all my heart. Anyway, he's trying to go after this king that's trying to kill him and I'm trying to stop him before he kills himself." He ranted out to the birds. He then sighed, "I'm sorry. You guys must probably think I'm nuts."

"Oh no, dearie! We don't think you're nuts at all!" Exclaimed the red and pink bird.

"Well, thanks, but-" The peasant cut himself off. He then looked down at the red and pink bird that spoke to him, his eyes widening in fear. "Did... Did you just talk?!"

"Yes I just did!" Cheered the red and pink bird again.

"We apologize, he likes to talk." Said the red and brown bird.

"But it's getting him to be quiet he can't do." Mumbled the brown and black bird.

Yuuri let out a scream a fright before falling off the log that was under his bum, hyperventilating. "B-but birds can't talk! This is a dream!"

"Seriously? Your crush is a skater who controls the ice and snow and this is crazy for you?" The red and pink bird laughed before a cloud of smoke surrounded the three birds that helped Yuuri. Instead, the birds were replaced with a tall man with blonde hair, a pink shirt, and red pants, a man with light chestnut brown hair, a red shirt, and brown pants, and a man with dark brown hair, a brown shirt, and black pants.

"Sorry to scare you. I'm Christophe, and these are my friends Guan Hong and Leo. We're fairies!" Said the blonde male as their white and sparkly wings shined from their backs.

Yuuri was so confused; Fairies were real too?! Was everything real, like werewolves and vampires? "We're very sorry that we tricked you. We just didn't know how to talk to you and get you here." Guan Hong said as he helped up the raven haired peasant.

"Oh... It's okay, I guess. But thank you for helping me." He said kindly before he looked at the three fairies. "So... Why are you guys helping me?"

"Because we want to get rid of JJ as much as you and Viktor do." Leo said honestly.

"Plus, he's the reason that our kingdoms are in ruins and are under his spell." Guan Hong added.

"And since Viktor went off to fight him and we don't know if he'll survive, we need to stop him with your help." Christophe explained.

Yuuri gasped; The fairies needed his help? He figured that he would just find Viktor before he got there, but in weather like this and not knowing where he was going, he figured that he could use some help. "Why do you need my help though?"

"Because our plan requires your help." Leo replied.

"And what is your plan, if I may ask?" Yuuri asked again.

Christophe cleared his throat. "Well, JJ is hosting a ball for his birthday tomorrow night and that will most likely be the place where Viktor will be to destroy him. But we know that Viktor can not do this task alone so we must help him. However, we cannot get into the castle because it's guarded by powerful magic to only let humans and wizards in. So if we disguise you and you give us the signal, then can we get in when Viktor breaks the charm."

"What happens after?" Yuuri asked curiously, sort of understanding the plan.

"We haven't looked that far ahead, but we can only hope that Viktor will break his curse and defeat King JJ. But we do need your help, Yuuri." Guan Hong replied.

"That's what confuses me. Why do you three need my help with this? I'm nothing but a peasant!" He replied.

"Yuuri, you of all people should know that that is not true. You are Viktor's first love and only love will break his spell." Leo explained with a smile.

Yuuri bit his lip and thought for a moment; He desperately wanted to help Viktor break his curse, but what if something were to happen to himself or Viktor? After a long moment of thinking, Yuuri sighed. "Alright, I'll help you."

The three fairies all gasped and squealed out, excited that the Ice Prince's crush could help them. "Good. Now, it's getting late. We'll discuss the plan better tomorrow and get ready."

"Alright, goodnight." The peasant smiled before heading off to a random tent, which held a bunch of pillows and blankets.

Yuuri laid his head down on a pillow and sighed, the knots in his stomach growing in worry. The final battle would be coming soon, and Yuuri would be there to help Viktor break his curse or die for him.

Either way, Yuuri would gladly do for Viktor.

**What? This is totally not based off of Sleeping Beauty, shut up! So this is a fairytale that is combined from Anastasia, Frozen, Sleeping Beauty, and Beauty and the Beast - I really like fairytales and thought that they would all fit into the AU idea that I made from my own imagination, lol. But I hope that you guys are alright with that since you all enjoy this story so much - And I thank you all for that. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Nineteen: Crashing the King's Party

"Woah... This is the Red Kingdom, huh?" Yuuri asked in surprise, his eyes widening at the kingdom that was ruled by King JJ. The kingdom was much larger than Hasetsu and was a lot more red. In the middle of the kingdom was JJ's castle, which seemed to reach to the clouds and shined with so many lights.

"Yes. It's a wonderful and bright kingdom, but the man who rules it is not." Christophe said honestly, fixing his outfit. The three fairies and the peasant boy were in a golden and silver decorated carriage, that the three fairies made, in order to get into the kingdom. All that was left was to get Yuuri into the party.

"Now, let's review the plan. Who are you, Yuuri?" Guan Hong asked with a smile.

"My name is Eros. I'm the only son of the Duke of HeatherBurg in Spain. I'm here on a business trip for my father and I've come to request the marriage of mine and JJ." Yuuri replied, keeping the coat tightly wrapped around his outfit.

"Good. And what will you do when we give you the signal that Viktor is coming?" Leo asked.

"I'll try to take his maple leaf pendant, which is apparently the source of his power. And then Viktor and him will fight until JJ gets defeated and then I will proclaim my love for Viktor. Then the curse will be broken and Viktor's powers will be gone." Yuuri finished.

"Good. It's nice to know that you can follow along." Christophe teased.

"But how do we know that this will work?" Yuuri asked, "I mean, I don't doubt Viktor's strength or power at all, but what if he dies...?"

"Yuuri, you have to have faith. And plus, I have a feeling that you'll be able to help Viktor during the fight against JJ." Guan Hong said with a smile.

The fairy's hope made Yuuri smile back and nodded his head, gripping his coat. He just hoped that the fairies would be able to help the two men during the whole part. But what if Viktor didn't show up..?

No, he couldn't think about that. He had to think positive; They could do it, they could break the curse, get rid of the eternal winter, and defeat King JJ before he destroyed the life of another innocent person.

The carriage finally arrived at the front of the castle, where everyone seemed to be crowding inside. Yuuri sighed and stepped out of the carriage, taking off his coat to reveal the black and grey outfit to fit his part. To be honest with him, he felt both awkward and sexy at the same time.

"I knew that outfit was a good idea." Christophe commented with a grin.

"Go get him, Yuuri!" Guan Hong cheered.

"We're counting on you." Leo said with a slight smile before he closed the carriage door, driving off to a secret place.

Yuuri sighed out and waved to the carriage as it left. He then gathered what courage he had as he walked up the stairs and into the castle. The inside was just as glorious as the outside, covered in so many jewels and artifacts and the walls were all golden and white. It sort of reminded him a bit of the Hasetsu Castle back at home.

He cleared his throat and walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor. He saw women dressed in only the best clothing and men who looked like kings and princes. Yuuri couldn't help but feel as if he didn't belong in such a glorious place as this, but that's because he didn't. He was here to take down the Red King and help Viktor.

He looked up to see the king himself, wearing only his best suit and his best cape with white fur as he sat upon his throne. His pet, Seung-Gil Lee was sitting on his lap with his legs tightly around JJ's waist. They both seemed to be talking, but about what? That's when Yuuri noticed the pendant, which shines brightly. He had to get it, but how?

Yuuri gulped, seeing JJ stare at him. He felt awkward, wishing that this mad man wasn't staring at him like a pervert. But he could tell that the wizard didn't recognize him at all, probably because of his outfit and the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. But he had to get the pendant before it was too late.

And so, trying to be brave, Yuuri walked into the middle of the ballroom on which the music began to play a sort of lustful song. He followed the beat of the music and began to dance in a very lewd sort of way, trying to get JJ to come over to him. But how he wished he didn't have to dance for this tyrant..

But it seemed to be working because he saw the way that JJ was looking at him, biting his lip. The king got up and began to walk towards the dancing peasant, taking his hand and kissing it, which made Yuuri disgusted. "You dance like a devil but you look like an angel~." The king spoke.

Yuuri tried to hide his cringe and keep cool, he had to keep seducing the king. "Oh, thank you, sir. It's an honor to hear you say that to me." He replied before bowing to the king, "I'm Eros, a pleasure."

"King JJ." JJ replied in a cocky way, bowing to the other male. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm from a kingdom called HeatherBurg and I'm coming to make an agreement with you." Yuuri replied with a fake smile.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. But why don't we dance first?"JJ asked in a perverted tone, which made Yuuri wish he could leave.

"Of... Course." He said with a fake smile before he began to dance with the red King. He didn't feel comfortable with the king's hands on his waist or his shoulder. Yuuri would much rather have Viktor than JJ any day. The more he thought about Viktor, the more he missed him and wished that he never left to fight this horrible man.

Yuuri ignored the flirts that JJ kept giving to him, looking towards the window that was behind the king to see the three fairies. They were waving their arms as Christophe wrote a big heart on the window, which was the signal that Viktor was coming and he needed to get the pendant. Yuuri's eyes widened; Viktor was coming! But how would he get the pendant?

"You know, your highness, you're so handsome~." Yuuri said in a fake seductive voice.

"Oh, really?" JJ asked as if he was soaking up the compliments.

"Yes, and if I may say something..." He grinned and whispered in his ear as his hand was over the pendant, "You're nothing compared to my Viktor." And at that moment, Yuuri tore off the pendant, put back on his glasses, and laughed out in victory . "Haha!"

JJ gasped out, looking at the ground in pain before he laughed out. "Did you really think that that thing was the source of my power, Yuuri?" He asked with a grin before the people around them turned into red ink, laughing out. So this party was all fake. "And now that you're here, I can finally get Viktor to come here."

At that moment, Yuuri felt a hand tightly wrapped around his neck. He choked out hard, kicking against the king. "L-let go of me!" He yelled out.

"Oh no, I need Viktor here so I can kill him and be the most powerful and beautiful in the land! And now, time to take care of you." JJ grinned as he summoned a small blue fire in his hand.

But it wasn't long before the doors of the castle opened with winter wind to reveal Viktor, wearing brown pants and a white puffy shirt. He glared at JJ, but was secretly happy and scared that Yuuri was here.

"Stay the hell away from my Yuuri." Warned the Ice Prince, the hatred for the wizard growing darker.

Yuuri gasped at the sight of his prince, a tear of happiness streaming down in cheek. "Viktor..."

**Okay, I don't know where I got the idea of Yuuri going off to try and seduce JJ to give him the amulet, maybe because of the Eros dance that he did and I just got the random idea from him to try and be Jessica Rabbit or like Jasmine when she was trying to distract Jafar or something - I really don't know. I just hoped that you all enjoyed the weird lines I made JJ say. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Twenty: The Wizard Against the Ice Prince

"Haha! Look who finally decided to show up!" JJ yelled out as he held Yuuri in his grip, the pendant falling to the floor.

"Let Yuuri go and I won't have to hurt you." Viktor warned again, the glare in his normally soft blue eyes turning dark.

Yuuri wasn't scared of Viktor because he knew that he wasn't mad at him, but was still very scared for the fate of himself and of Viktor. "Viktor, no! I'm alright!" He called the prince.

"And what will happen if I don't?" JJ asked with a wicked grin.

Viktor only grinned as he summoned an ice shard as it pointed itself at Seung-Gil, who gasped at the sight. JJ looked at the scene before sighing, dropping Yuuri to the ground. He hated to lose yet another pet. "Fine, here."

Yuuri laid on the ground, coughing out hard before he got up and ran towards Viktor. "Viktor!" He called out.

"Yuuri!" The Ice Prince exclaimed as he and the other male held each other in a tight embrace. "Yuuri, what are you doing here? I thought my letter would warn you not to come look for me!"

Yuuri sobbed hard but happily into Viktor's shoulder, holding the prince tightly in his arms. "You know that I wouldn't let you go fight this wizard by yourself, Viktor!"

Viktor smiled out softly and kissed his forehead. "Then you know how I feel about you, yes?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a smile and nodded. "Of course I know. And I feel the same." Both their hearts began to beat fast in happiness, obviously forgetting the wizard that was glaring at them.

JJ cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I'm standing right here." He shouted with a frown, "I reckon you're here for something...?"

Viktor turned his head towards the wizard. "Yes, when you gave me the curse, you said that my powers would go away when someone saw behind my mask. What did you mean?"

JJ only laughed at that. "I didn't say they would go away! I said that they would be controlled! Your powers will never go away, Viktor! I hope you and your peasant are proud!"

Viktor's eyes widened: His powers would never be gone? Yes, he was controlling his powers better, but he wanted them gone! He growled low as Yuuri stood here. The Ice Prince and his lover... Yuuri stood in front of Viktor.

"I don't care either or not Viktor controls ice or fire, I love him with all my heart! I love this man no matter what powers he has." He proclaimed, "This love between Viktor and I is beautiful and I don't mind if Viktor controlled snow and ice. To me, that power is beautiful."

Viktor's eyes widened but in happiness. His heart beat faster in his chest as he smiled happily. He was so happy that Yuuri felt the same way and didn't care about his powers. And Viktor would never admit this, but Viktor actually did like the ice powers.

JJ gagged out in sickness at the sight of the two lovers. "Ugh, great, true love and blah blah blah." With that one moment, the Red King swung a fireball at Viktor and Yuuri but Viktor had blocked it with an ice dome.

"Yuuri, get out of here!" Viktor told him as he threw ice shards at the king.

"No, Viktor! I came here to help you and that's what I'll do!" Yuuri shouted before he grabbed a large stick, "I'm ready!"

Viktor laughed a little but nodded. "Alright, let's take on this wizard!" And so, the two lovers began to fight against the dark wizard. The two began to fight with all of their magic and their strength. However, JJ seemed to get the upper advantage when he grabbed them in red bars.

"End of the line, lovers!" JJ yelled as he summoned red swords and was about to fling them at the two lovers.

"Let go of the piggy, you bastard!" Yelled an angry Russian teen as he stormed into the red castle with Otabek, Phichit, and everyone else from the village.

"What the?! Who invited these people?!" JJ yelled as he let go of the two lovers, who held each other tightly.

"I did." Seung-Gil exclaimed with a grin as he walked towards the townspeople of Hasetsu, "I'm sorry, Jean Jack, but I can't date someone who doesn't know the difference between being nice and sarcasm. Plus, you're an asshole."

JJ growled low, having been betrayed by a pet he thought he could trust. "Fine, I don't need you! I can do this on my own!" He yelled and summoned an army of red ink people who attacked the townsfolk, but the people fought back valiantly.

"Yurio! Phichit!" Yuuri called as he hugged his friends tightly.

"Yuuri! Why didn't you tell us Viktor was the Ice Prince?" Phichit asked with a slight pout.

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Viktor said with a laugh.

"Umm... I hate to break the kiss and cry, but your wizard friend is getting away!" Yurio shouted as he pointed to where JJ was running up the stairs into the West Wing.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Viktor called as he ran up the stairs with Yuuri, holding his hand tightly. But the peasant looked down at his friends, worried how they would defeat the minions.

"We'll be fine, Yuuri! Just go with your boyfriend!" Yuuko called with a smile as she head butted a minion to the ground.

Yuuri laughed before the two made it to the West Wing, where JJ was running onto the roof to get away from the prince and the peasant. "JJ!" Viktor yelled, running into the roof with Yuuri.

"I will not be beaten by an Ice Prince and a failure!" The Red King yelled and threw a bunch of fireballs at the couple. But before it hit them, Yuuri hit them away with his stick with a grin.

"Haha! I guess I'm cool after all!" Yuuri cheered out before JJ attacked them more, but the two lovers fought together.

It took a long while before Viktor had JJ by his neck, tangling him over the roof of his castle. "N-no, no! Please, let me go! I promise I won't bother you and Yuuri anymore! Just don't let me die!"

Viktor wanted to throw JJ off the roof to his death, an icy glare in his eyes. His grip tightened around the wizard's grip as some ice went into his neck. "Viktor... Put him down." Yuuri warned with a scared look. He didn't like seeing Viktor like this, especially to someone who killed his family.

"Why should I, Yuuri?" He asked in a warning tone.

"Because even though revenge is good, you're going to regret it very soon when you realize you killed someone. I know he is an awful man, but he doesn't deserve to die." Yuuri said, holding Viktor's arm tightly with begging eyes. He didn't want to see the love of his life take someone else's life.

Viktor looked at his love before looking at the wizard. He had meant to make JJ pay for what he did, but he was too human to do something like this. He dropped JJ back onto the roof, glaring down at him. "Stay the hell away from me and Yuuri."

JJ nodded his head before he ran away from the couple in fear. Viktor turned out and picked up his lover, holding him tightly. "Yuuri, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you. But I just wanted to protect you.."

Yuuri held his lover in return, sniffling out. "It's alright, Viktor.. Just please never do that again."

"I won't. But I'm just so happy I found you." The Ice Prince whispered before he looked down at the peasant and leaned in closely.

But suddenly, JJ sneaked up behind Viktor and quickly stabbed the Prince in the back, causing Viktor to scream out in pain. "V-VITKOR!" Yuuri screamed out, holding his stabbed lover who was bleeding from the wound in his back. The scream from Viktor caused a large snow blizzard and ice wind to surround them.

JJ laughed out in wickedness before he began to lose balance because of the strong storm and wind. Finally, he fell off of the roof with an ear shattering scream, eventually falling to his death.

Yuuri and Viktor looked down at the wizard that fell to his death, not wishing that fate upon anyone. But Viktor was wounded... What was Yuuri to do? And how could he help Viktor...?

Was there a way to help Viktor...?

**Yeah, a pulled another Beauty and the Beast final battle, I'm sorry I just really loved that movie so much! It's tied with Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, and Aladdin. But yes, I left it on another cliffhanger, but I can't help it - Cliffhangers are my way to keep the story going, tbh. Don't know if anyone feels like that. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Twenty-One: "I Love You."

Yuuri cried on Viktor's chest, holding the Ice Prince close to him as tight as he could. He couldn't believe this; Viktor had just been stabbed by the man who cursed him with his powers and was now dying.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered as he petted Yuuri's soft black hair, causing the peasant boy to look up at him with tears still streaming down his face, "You... Found me."

"Of course I found you, Viktor! I couldn't let you take on JJ by yourself just because you wanted to protect me!" Yuuri said with a crack in his voice.

Viktor's tears streamed down his face, but not as fast as Yuuri's tears did. "At least I got to see you one last time before I-"

"No, Viktor! Don't you dare say that! You will not die!" Yuuri yelled as his tears increased. He didn't want his first love to die now, not when he didn't even get to kiss Viktor out of love.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered, a smile spread across his face as he petted Yuuri's cheek, "I love you."

Yuuri's eyes widened as his cheeks blushed out, smiling happily and nuzzling his hand. "I love you too, Viktor. I love you more than words could ever say."

And at that final sentence, Viktor's head hung back as he closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating. Yuuri's eyes widened when Viktor's hand fell off his face and onto the floor. "No, no, no! Viktor, wake up! Please wake up, Viktor!" Yuuri begged as he shook the dead prince in his arms, beginning to sob again and held him tightly.

"Viktor, you can't leave me now! I love you, Viktor! From the moment that we first met each other, I knew that there was something special about you! I always believed you were real ever since I read about you in that story. You were kind, lovingly, graceful, amazing, and everything that I fell in love with. But most importantly, I fell in love with your heart because of how big it was. And you may have put on a mask to hide the fact that you were happy with your powers, but I loved your powers too! Your powers are what make you now, Viktor, and you may hate them but I love them... Just as much as I love you, Viktor."

Yuuri laid his face in Viktor's chest, sobbing his eyes out and held him close. He couldn't believe it; The man he had fallen in love with was dead and gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He looked up at Viktor before he leaned down to his face, brushing his own lips against Viktor's.

Suddenly, a bright golden light began to appear all over the kingdom and across the land but Yuuri didn't notice as he kept his eyes closed. But suddenly, he felt the lips kiss back and in shock, he pulled away and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw Viktor alive and a smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you the same, Yuuri!" He exclaimed and pulled the peasant into a tight hug.

"Viktor!" Yuuri cheered out, returning the hold as he placed kisses all around the Prince's face. "B-but how? How are you alive again?"

"I don't know, but it must've been because you said you saw behind my mask and actually kissed me in return. I guess the curse is broken now." Viktor explained.

"Wait, does that mean you have control of your powers now?" Yuuri asked, helping his lover to his feet.

"Only one way to find out." Viktor said as he walked to the end of the balcony of the West Wing. He held out his arms and lifted them up, all of the snow on the lands began to go away, especially in Hasetsu. And as soon as the snow touched the sky, Viktor snapped his fingers before the snow went away. "Now I love control."

"VIKTOR!" Yurio yelled out as he ran up the stairs, pulling the two lovers into a hold. "You two are such idiots!"

Yuuri and Viktor laughed out loud. "Yeah, we know, we know." Viktor grinned.

"Take it easy, Yurio. They just won a battle against a wizard." Otabek said and ruffled the Russian teen's hair.

"So... You're the Ice Prince and you're now Yuuri's lover?" Phichit asked as Yuuko and Takeshi stood behind him.

Viktor looks proud as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "Yes I am and I am very proud to be Yuuri's lover and I will love him no matter what."

Yuuri blushed and smiled happily before he looked over at his friend, wondering how he would react. Phichit looked at the silver haired man for a moment before he smiled. "Well then, welcome to the Yuuri Protection Club!" The Thai man exclaimed.

"It's nice to know that you found someone who loves you, Yuuri." Yuuko said happily.

"And I almost thought you would end up alone with cats." Takeshi said with a light laugh, which earned him a slap on the arm from his wife.

Eventually, once they had left the kingdom and the three fairies decided to take rule over the Red Kingdom, the townsfolk, Yuuri, and Viktor made it back to Hasetsu and we're all surprised to see that the small kingdom was no longer winter, but now summer instead. Viktor then proclaimed that he was the prince and would gladly take rule over the kingdom, in which the townsfolk were all glad that they finally had a ruler and especially a nice one.

Because of the happiness, Viktor decided to throw a grand ball at the castle and everyone in the town was invited. Surprisingly, the castle was back to its former glory and was back to being beautiful before Viktor was cursed. Everyone stormed into the castle and began to dance and thank the lord that everything was good in the world.

Viktor and Yuuri, however, danced as if no one was watching them. They held each other tightly with a smile on their faces. "I can't believe that Prince Viktor Nikifolov is my lover." Yuuri said happily.

Viktor laughed out happily. "And I can't believe that Yuuri Katsuki is my love. I'm the happiest prince in the whole world."

The peasant laughed out before he kissed Viktor happily, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Viktor."

"I love you too, Yuuri." The Ice Prince said in return, kissing his lips in return as snow began to fall around them.

The three fairies watched from the window, smiling happily at the couple. "Ahh~. Young love." Christophe sighed happily.

"They're so adorable, aren't they?" Guan Hong squealed out.

"Yeah. But we should probably change the ending of Viktor's story, huh?" Leo asked as he held up Yuuri's back, beginning to add more to the story.

The three fairies laughed before they continued to watch the prince and the peasant dance with each other in love and in happiness. Even Yurio and Otabek danced with each other, stealing a few kisses from their lips. Even Yukov was there, a secret smile on his face.

And like how every story ends, Viktor and Yuuri, the three Fairies, Viktor's adopted family, Yurio and Otabek, and the townsfolk of Hasetsu lived happily ever after~.

**Happy Ever After for all… But the story's not over yet! I have one more chapter to show you guys and then the story's over. It's actually an epilogue, but it's a really sweet one, I promise. I hoped that you guys all enjoyed this sweet ending of the fairytale with Viktor and Yuuri being a couple and Otabek and Yuri being a couple as well. If you guys have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see you guys in the final chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Epilogue (Final Chapter!)

"The end!" Two little children exclaimed as they closed the book. The two children that held the large silver book with fake blue jewels were twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had long silver hair while the boy had short black hair. The two children, around the ages of six and seven, looked up at the adults.

"So, what do you guys think of the story?" The girl, named Vera, asked with a smile.

"And be honest!" Warned the boy, named Yoshio.

The adults of the room, which consisted of all of the people in the story that the two children created, stared at them. They were both proud and surprised that six year olds could make a fairy tale story. The two that were the most proud were the parents themselves, Yuuri and Viktor.

"I thought it was a great story, guys! Well done!" Yuuri exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"It was really good. But I didn't like how I died in it." Viktor mumbled.

"Hey, at least you got brought back to life!" His husband commented.

"Still. But I did love it a lot." Viktor said and kissed their foreheads.

"It was okay." Yurio commented, pushing his blonde hair out of his face, "I wanted a main role though."

"I liked it." Otabek commented, "And I'm glad me and Yura got together like Viktor and Yuuri." The dark haired male looked down at his blonde fiancé with a grin, causing the Russian to blush out.

"Dudes, this is so good! The best fan fiction I've ever heard!" Phichit exclaimed as he began to take pictures of the two twins and their book.

"I like how you described me~." Christophe said with a light chuckle, ruffling Yoshio's hair.

"I like the part where I told JJ off." Seung-Gil said with a small grin.

"Why am I villain in your story, though?" JJ asked with a frown.

"We weren't even in that story!" Emil, Minami, and Michele whined out.

"But we were!" Leo and Guan Hong cheered and high fived each other.

"Hey, leave them alone, guys. They made this story as best as they could and we're very happy about it." Yuuri said, defending his children and kissed their foreheads.

"Alright, alright. We'll leave them alone. But seriously, nice story, you two." Otabek said with a smile.

The two twins smiled and clapped their hands. "Thank you!"

"Yuuri, let's get this book published! We can take it to a publishing company and then our little ones will be famous!" Viktor exclaimed happily, holding the book in the air.

Yuuri laughed out at his husband and his children's excitement about their book. "We'll have to ask around. Now, let's get back inside the skating rink. I reckon it's time for two little ones to be trained by their coaches."

Yoshio and Vera gasped and squealed out, running inside the skating rink before Yuuri and Viktor said goodbye to everyone except Yurio and Otabek, who would be helping the little ones with their training.

It feels like just yesterday that Yuuri and Viktor adopted the little children after the two finally got married. They could still remember when the two were still very little and could only crawl and coo.

Once the six of them were inside, the two twins were already on the ice skating their little hearts out. However, Vera decided to be the brave one and decided to do a quad, only to land on the ice.

"Vera!" Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio gasped at the sight.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" She called out, standing up with the help of her brother.

"How many times have I told you no quads or flips until you're older!" Yurio shouted, being the one that was the most serious with the two children.

"Sorry, sorry. I just felt like I was ready." The silver haired girl said with a frown.

"Hey, it's alright, honey. We just want you to be safe on the ice and not hurt yourself. Just wait to do quads and flips when you're older, okay?" Yuuri told his daughter, rubbing her hair gently.

Vera gasped out and nodded her head, smiling happily at her second father. "Okay papa!" She said before skating on the ice.

"Umm... Does that go for me too?" Yoshio asked with a sly grin.

"You bet it does." Viktor said with a smile but also had a dangerous look in his eyes at his son.

The black haired boy looked scared for a moment before nodding. "Yes dad." He squeaked before gliding onto the ice with his sister.

"Must you?" Yuuri asked his husband with a pout.

"I must, unfortunately. But you know I love them just as much as I love you." The silver haired male said and kissed his lover's cheeks.

Yurio gagged out and stuck his tongue at them. "Disgusting. Making out with a piggy like that." He said, but was actually happy that Yuuri and Viktor, who were like his parents now, were still in love with each other.

"Oh, come on, Yuri. You know you like them being together." Otabek flirted, placing a kiss on Yurio's head, which caused him to squeak out like a kitten.

"So, when can we be expecting children from you two?" Yuuri asked with a little giggle at the sight of the young couple.

"Oh! I want a niece or nephew!" Vera squealed out.

"Same!" Yoshio added with a smile.

"You mini piggies will get a niece or nephew when I want children! Now keep working!" Yurio barked, in which the kids giggled and began to skate again.

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. It was nice to know that some things haven't changed in these few years that Yuuri beat Viktor and got married to each other. And he was very lucky that he was still in love with Viktor Nikifolov.

"Yuuri, would you care to dance with me? My skating peasant boy?" Viktor asked lovingly, making a reference to their children's book.

The Japanese man laughed out and took his husband's hand as they skated onto the ice. "I would love to, my Ice Prince." He replied as the two began to dance their famous number, Stay Close to Me without the music. Then again, they didn't need the music because they knew the number by heart.

Vera and Yoshio looked over at the parents with smiles, looking at each other. "We did a good thing of making that book." Vera said with a giggle.

Yoshio nodded his head. "Think we'll make more?" He asked.

"Of course!" The Russian girl giggled as she pulled her brother over to the adults, dancing with them. Yuuri and Viktor only laughed out at their adorable children, continuing to dance as their children danced around them.

Viktor sighed out softly and held his husband close to him. "I love you so much, Yuuri."

"And I love you too, Viktor." Yuuri whispered.

"We love you both!" Vera and Yoshio squealed out, hugging their parents.

"And we love you both as well!" The two skaters cheered as they each picked up a child, twirling them around on the ice.

"Yurio, Otabek, get in this hug!" Viktor called the other Russian and his fiancé.

"Like hell I'm going to-" Yurio was about to argue before he was picked up by Otabek as they skated onto the ice and joined in on the group hug.

"Hmm... I guess this is nice." Yurio said with a soft smile, hugging the group back happily.

Viktor and Yuuri laughed out happily before they pulled each other into a loving kiss, grateful that they had each other, their friends, their families, and their wonderful children.

And so, just like in Vera and Yoshio's story, Viktor and Yuuri loved each other until the end of their days and lived happily ever after.

**And that's the end of the story! Thank you all so much for tagging along for the journey and I really appreciate you all showing your support for me and this AU idea of mine. I know that this probably isn't my best piece of work, but it happened when I was in a very tough situation and I had a lot of support while I was writing and I'm glad that I have the same support as I did back then. Thank you all again for reading this story and I hoped you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to see you all again soon in my next story soon to come! **


End file.
